


The Worth of a Man

by enigmaticblue



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Extremis, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are side effects that can’t be predicted, no matter how careful you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worth of a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hc_bingo prompt "side effects". Title from one of The Avengers deleted scenes.

_In a time of gods and monsters, what is the worth of a man?_ ~Maria Hill, quoting Nick Fury.

 

Bruce nearly doesn’t answer the phone when he sees Tony’s name on the caller ID. He’d left New York a little over a week ago, with the understanding that he’d be gone for two months on a humanitarian mission to Haiti.

 

Stark Industries R&D is definitely Candyland, but Bruce finds that he needs an occasional break to remember how the rest of the world lives.

 

Bruce can’t take living in the lap of luxury for long; the guilt starts eating at him after a month or two.

 

“You can’t be missing me already,” Bruce says when he answers. “I just got here.”

 

He expects Tony to make a joke or an innuendo; what he gets is Tony saying, “I need you to come back.”

 

“I’m not due back for another seven weeks,” Bruce argues. “Is it SHIELD?”

 

“It’s not SHIELD business, it’s personal,” Tony replies, his tone so serious that Bruce snaps to attention. “I need you here.”

 

“It can’t wait?” he asks, although he’s already doing the mental calculation as to how quickly he can get a flight to New York.

 

Tony sighs. “It can’t wait two months, and no, I can’t tell you about it over the phone. Please, Bruce.”

 

Apparently, Bruce is incapable of telling Tony “no,” when he asks nicely, which is not a welcome realization.

 

“Tomorrow is the soonest I can fly out,” Bruce replies. “And no, don’t send a plane, not unless it’s an emergency.”

 

“It’s not an emergency,” Tony says quietly. “Thanks. I’ll see you soon.”

 

Bruce tucks his phone into his pocket and goes to find Dr. Prevot. “I’m sorry, but I’ve been called back to New York,” Bruce apologizes.

 

Prevot gives him a disgruntled look. “I had thought you’d make it longer than a week, Dr. Banner.”

 

Bruce runs a hand through his hair. “So had I, honestly.”

 

Some of his anxiety must show, because Prevot’s expression softens. “I know you wouldn’t cut your time short without cause,” he assures Bruce.

 

The thing is, Bruce has no idea whether he’s got cause, but it’s Tony. Their instant rapport on the helicarrier has held true over the last months as Bruce had drifted in and out of Stark Tower and its labs. Bruce likes to think that Tony knows him fairly well, and he knows Bruce needs the weeks he spends away, connecting to his human side, remembering his past.

 

So, Bruce believes that Tony wouldn’t call him back this soon without reason.

 

And that’s what worries him.

 

~~~~~

 

When Bruce finally arrives in New York, he’s greeted at the airport by one of Tony’s drivers, although it’s not Happy. The man is distant and formal, taking Bruce’s worn duffel with no more than a murmured greeting.

 

Bruce sinks back into the luxurious dark leather seats and scrubs his hands over the stubble on his face. He’s tired and worried and not entirely happy to be back in New York so soon.

 

He’s also not entirely happy that Tony has such a hold over him, but that’s a problem without a solution, and it’s probably better not to think about it.

 

Bruce drops his bag in the room he uses when he stays at the Tower, a little surprised that Tony hasn’t met him, or called him. He heads to Tony’s lab, and is stymied by the security on the door. He’s always had access before, and Tony locking him out hurts in a way he hadn’t expected.

 

He doesn’t have much time to think about it, though, since the door slides open a second later. “Sorry about that,” Tony apologizes. “I had Jarvis reset the security. I need your full bioprint again.”

 

Bruce frowns. “What’s up?”

 

“Bioprint first,” Tony insists. “We can talk about it in my lab, but nowhere else.”

 

“This is all very mysterious,” Bruce says, placing his hand on the scanner.

 

Tony still hasn’t cracked a joke. “You’ll see.”

 

Bruce completes the retinal scan and voiceprint, and only then does Tony step aside to let him enter the lab. “Seriously, Tony, what is this about?”

 

“It’s called Extremis,” Tony replies as soon as the door slides shut. “An old friend of mine created it, and she sent me two doses for safekeeping when she thought her life was in danger.”

 

“That doesn’t tell me anything,” Bruce objects.

 

Tony runs a hand through his hair, and Bruce doesn’t think he’s imagining the fact that Tony looks more tired and worn down than he had a week ago. “It’s essentially a super-soldier serum using nanotechnology to rewrite the brain’s repair center.”

 

Bruce crosses his arms tightly over his chest. “I don’t think I like where this is going.”

 

“Re-programmed, it would give me mental control over the armor,” Tony says. “I’d be faster, stronger, _better_.”

 

Bruce stares at him. “Are you _kidding_ me?”

 

“I wanted your help,” Tony says defensively. “I need your brain on this to make sure it doesn’t kill me.”

 

“Here’s an idea,” Bruce says with heavy sarcasm. “How about you don’t do it at all?”

 

Tony raises his hands, his expression pleading. “Hear me out. Promise me you’ll at least listen.”

 

Bruce hangs his head and takes a deep breath. “I owe you that much.”

 

“You don’t owe me anything,” Tony argues. “But I’m asking you as my friend.”

 

“Then as your _friend_ , I have to say I think you’re crazy,” Bruce mutters. “But fine. I’m listening.”

 

Tony takes a deep breath. “Okay. You know I’ve been working on a way to make the suit more portable and more accessible, right?”

 

Bruce nods. “What good is a suit if you can’t get to it?”

 

“Exactly,” Tony exclaims. “The range on the latest incarnation is limited, and I got caught without it—”

 

“When?” Bruce demands. “ _When_ did you get caught without it?”

 

Tony blinks at his vehemence. “A few days ago,” he admits. “Just after you left.”

 

“Dammit, Tony, why didn’t you call me?” Bruce demands.

 

“I think that’s what I did,” Tony replies evasively. “You’re here, aren’t you?”

 

Bruce presses his fingers into his eyes. “What happened? Start with the attack.”

 

“Well, five days ago, I had a bunch of guys try to kill me,” Tony snaps. “It’s pretty much business as usual.”

 

Bruce reminds himself that he needs to have patience. “Were you hurt?”

 

“A bullet creased my side. I lost some skin. No big deal,” Tony replies dismissively.

 

But it’s a _huge_ deal, Bruce thinks, because Tony’s thinking about taking an experimental drug to keep it from happening again. And it’s a big deal because Bruce could have lost Tony while he was out of the country.

 

“I want to see,” Bruce insists.

 

Tony sighs, but he pulls up his shirt willingly enough, revealing a wide swathe of gauze that makes Bruce sick to his stomach.

 

“Shit,” he mutters.

 

“It looks worse than it is,” Tony insists.

 

Bruce shakes his head. “Who did it?”

 

“Super villain of the week, naturally,” Tony replies. “Apparently, killing Iron Man is one of those things everybody wants to do to prove they’re the next top dog.”

 

“Okay,” Bruce says slowly. “Okay, I get it.”

 

Tony pulls his shirt down. “You do?” He sounds like he doesn’t quite believe Bruce, as though he doesn’t expect anyone to understand his motivation.

 

Bruce gives him a look. “The rest of us—we’re always what we are. We don’t have to ‘suit up.’ You do. And if someone comes after you, you need immediate access if you aren’t going to be killed.”

 

Tony’s relief is palpable. “Then you’ll help.”

 

“I’ll help,” Bruce agrees. “But we do it the smart way. We do it carefully. Where did it come from again?”

 

“A friend,” Tony replies. “It arrived by special courier, but I haven’t been able to reach her. I’ve got Extremis, and her notes, but that’s it. She said she wanted to prove it worked, and to keep it safe.”

 

“You mean she thought you were crazy enough to use it on yourself,” he says, shaking his head. “Which you are.”

 

“There are people who think I’m crazy for flying around in a suit,” Tony points out. “And look how well that’s worked out for all of us.”

 

Bruce nods. “Let’s see it.”

 

“You can’t tell anyone,” Tony insists. “Not anyone on the team, not Pepper, no one.”

 

Bruce feels oddly flattered, but he feels as though he ought to point out a small flaw in Tony’s plan. “Pepper’s not going to be happy.”

 

“Pepper hates this kind of thing,” Tony replies. “Not happy is an understatement.” He pauses. “There’s the possibility that she won’t forgive me.”

 

“She wouldn’t forgive you for getting killed either,” Bruce says.

 

Tony smiles. “Let’s hope she looks at it that way.”

 

~~~~~

 

Tony’s fully aware that his ideas are sometimes insane, and that using Extremis on himself might fall into that category, but he honestly can’t see another choice under the circumstances.

 

He’s taken the suit as far as he can. The briefcase suit is portable, but lacks in power and protection. The Mark VII has a limited range, and it’s only so portable. So, getting the package from Maya by special courier had been like being given a gift from God—if he believed in God, which he doesn’t.

 

Tony had met Maya Hansen at a conference pre-Pepper, and they’d hit it off. He’d been impressed by her mind, and her ideas on bioengineering and nanotechnology, and he’d given her his card and told her to call if she ever needed a job.

 

He’s more than a little concerned that he can’t find her, or find any trace of her, and he hopes no one knows that he has Extremis.  He doesn’t need another reason for people to come after him.

 

Tony’s reckless and impulsive, but he’s not stupid. He knows he needs a second opinion, and there’s no one else he feels comfortable asking—not even Rhodey, since he’s fairly sure that Rhodey won’t understand.

 

He believes that Bruce will at least hear him out, and he suspects that Bruce will help him, if only because he knows Tony will go forward on his own, and he could help Tony stay safe if he’s involved.

 

And Bruce _does_ listen, and he reviews the files that Maya sent, and he fiddles with his glasses.

 

Tony’s sorry that Bruce hadn’t been able to stay in Haiti for two months, but he’s happy to have him back. Tony so rarely finds someone who’s on his level, and he doesn’t want to let Bruce go; he never wants to let Bruce go, but sometimes he has to.

 

Bruce pulls his glasses off and rubs his eyes. “If this goes wrong—”

 

“I’ll die, I’m aware,” Tony says impatiently.

 

“That’s actually not the worst case scenario,” Bruce points out wryly. “Take it from me.”

 

“You think it would have been better if you’d died?” Tony demands.

 

Bruce shrugs. “There are plenty of people who would agree with that sentiment. Not everybody is crazy enough to like the Other Guy.”

 

“I’ll have you know that I’m completely sane,” Tony protests. “What do you think?”

 

“I still think you’re crazy,” Bruce replies. “But the science seems sound. I need more time with the data.”

 

Tony frowns. “How much time?”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “I’m not trying to cause unnecessary delays,” he promises. “But I think you should wait until you’re fully healed before trying it.”

 

Tony scowls. “This _will_ heal me.”

 

“Not before it tears you apart,” Bruce counters. “Call me crazy, but I’d like to see you healthy before you try to remake yourself.”

 

Tony nods. “Any other demands?”

 

“We’ll need to work around the arc reactor,” Bruce points out. “I’m assuming that you don’t want to get rid of it.”

 

Tony smiles, knowing that Bruce is taking his problem seriously. “No, not really. I want to integrate the reactor.”

 

Bruce nods. “There’s significant reprogramming to do. Unless you want to be the perfect soldier.”

 

“I’m not a soldier,” Tony replies. “You know that.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, yeah, a lot of reprogramming,” Tony agrees. “I know you’re not into coding.”

 

“I’ll pick it up,” Bruce promises.

 

There’s a banging on the door, and Jarvis says, “Miss Potts is outside the door, sir. Shall I let her in?”

 

“Save and encrypt all the data, Jarvis,” Tony orders. “And keep it quiet.”

 

“Of course,” Jarvis replies.

 

Bruce stares at the worktable, not looking up when Pepper enters.

 

Tony smiles at her. “Pepper! I didn’t think you’d be back until tomorrow.”

 

“My meeting got done earlier than expected,” she replies uncertainly. “Hi, Bruce. I thought you were in Haiti.”

 

“I was,” he replies. “SHIELD called me back.”

 

Tony knows it’s a risky lie, considering Pepper’s connections, but it has a layer of plausible deniability since Tony is a SHIELD consultant.

 

Besides, Bruce doesn’t see Pepper often enough to need to maintain a good relationship with her, although knowing Bruce, he probably wants to.

 

“Why is your lab locked up?” she asks. “I thought I had access.”

 

“Not for this,” Tony replies. “Sorry, Pep, but it’s SHIELD business. Director’s orders, for my eyes and Bruce’s only.”

 

Pepper still looks a little suspicious, but that might be because things have a tendency to explode when the two of them are involved. “All right. Are we having dinner tonight?”

 

Tony sends Bruce a questioning look.

 

“I’ve got reading to catch up on,” Bruce says.

 

Tony nods. “Have Jarvis order you something decent for dinner,” Tony replies. “Put it on my tab.”

 

Bruce looks like he wants to argue, but then he gives a little shrug. “Have a good time.”

 

Tony catches Bruce’s eye. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Big Guy.”

 

Pepper takes Tony’s arm as they leave the lab, waiting until they’re well clear of the door before she says, “Bruce was supposed to be away for two months, Tony. You called him back.”

 

“I told you, it’s for a SHIELD project,” he replies. “I needed him here.”

 

“ _You_ needed him?” Pepper asks. “Not SHIELD?”

 

Tony stiffens. “What’s your point?” he asks. “I thought you liked Bruce.”

 

“I like Bruce just fine,” Pepper replies. “Oddly enough, I like most of your friends. But I also know when you’re hiding something.”

 

“I’m hiding exactly what I told you I was hiding,” Tony replies, his voice a little heated. He probably shouldn’t feel hurt, since he _is_ hiding something from her, but he is. “There’s a project I’m working on with Bruce for SHIELD, and it’s for our eyes only.”

 

Pepper raises her eyebrows. “I didn’t think Fury would trust you with something like that.”

 

Tony stops. “What is this about?”

 

Pepper gives him a sharp look, and then her expression softens. “I’m sorry. I was just—never mind. Forget it. I know there are confidential projects that you can’t talk about. It’s just a little strange having someone else know about them, too.”

 

“You mean Bruce?” Tony asks incredulously. “He’s my lab partner.”

 

“I know he is.”

 

But there’s something in Pepper’s voice that has Tony worried.

 

~~~~~

 

Extremis is a marvel, Bruce thinks as he goes over the data, and if it works it could do more than give Tony better access to the suit.

 

It could get rid of the Other Guy. Bruce could be safe again.

 

Bruce tamps down on the excitement. He’s come close to a cure before, only to be disappointed. There’s no sense in getting his hopes up yet, and Tony has to come first. Tony needs this more than he does right now.

 

Tony has asked for his help, and Bruce’s job is to make sure he survives. That’s his only job right now; his problems can be addressed later.

 

“Would you like dinner now, Dr. Banner?” Jarvis asks.

 

Bruce glances at the digital readout on the computer and winces. “Yeah, I guess I’d better. Is there anything open?”

 

“There are several,” Jarvis replies. “Are you hungry for anything in particular?”

 

“Anything,” Bruce says.

 

“I believe there was a dish you liked the last time you were here,” Jarvis says. “The steamed shrimp and vegetables in garlic sauce?”

 

Bruce smiles. “Perfect.”

 

It’s still strange to have an AI that can make judgments, that can anticipate his needs and desires like that, but it’s one of the things Bruce thinks he could easily get used to.

 

And getting as much food as he wants, whenever he wants, isn’t bad either.

 

Bruce doesn’t want to eat in the lab, and he can’t bring the information on Extremis outside, so he puts the project aside for now. He has plenty of other things he can work on.

 

That’s the beauty of working for Stark Industries, even if only part-time. Bruce never has a shortage of projects.

 

Bruce wonders if he’ll see Tony or Pepper again that night, but decides he’s glad when he packs it in, and they’re still out.

 

He’s up early the next morning, pausing when he finds Pepper in the kitchen. “Hi.”

 

“Bruce, hello,” she replies with a nod and a slight smile. “Tony seemed to think you were going to stay awhile.”

 

“As long as it takes to finish this project,” Bruce replies pleasantly. He doesn’t like lying to Pepper, especially since he suspects she _knows_ he’s lying, but he’d promised to keep Tony’s secret.

 

Tony is his friend. Pepper is his friend’s girlfriend. Bruce knows his priorities.

 

“Well, I hope you enjoy your stay,” Pepper says.

 

Bruce nods, grabs a cup of coffee, and disappears as quickly as he can to avoid giving anything away.

 

Tony joins him around noon. “You’re hiding out,” he says. “I brought you a sandwich.”

 

Since Bruce hasn’t eaten anything all day, the offering is welcome. “Thanks.”

 

“Care to tell me why you haven’t been out of the lab?” Tony asks. “Don’t get me wrong, I admire dedication, but this is a little over the top, even for you.”

 

“I don’t think Pepper wants me here,” Bruce says.

 

“What? Pepper loves you!” Tony protests. “She said you’re a good influence on me.”

 

“And I’m pretty sure she’d change her mind if she knew what I was doing right now,” Bruce mutters. “She didn’t seem happy to see me yesterday.”

 

“She was surprised,” Tony counters. “It’s not a big deal.”

 

Bruce takes a bite of his sandwich. “If you say so.”

 

“What do you think?” Tony asks, pointing at the screen in front of Bruce.

 

Bruce shrugs. “It could work,” he admits.

 

“That’s what I told you,” Tony replies. “What else?”

 

“It can be reprogrammed to do what you want it to do, but I still want you completely healed before we try,” Bruce says.

 

Tony frowns. “I’m going to grow new organs. Why do I need to worry about a bullet wound?”

 

“The fact that you would ask that question…” Bruce sighs. “Maybe the bullet wound wouldn’t matter, but you’re talking about rewiring your brain, rebuilding your body. If you’re healthy when we do this, you’ll have a better chance of pulling through.”

 

“You don’t believe that,” Tony accuses. “You’re dragging your feet.”

 

“Maybe I am,” Bruce agrees. “Can you blame me? I want to get the coding right; I want to give you the best possible chance to survive this.”

 

Tony nods reluctantly. “You’re the doctor.”

 

“You asked for my help,” Bruce reminds him. “I told you, we do this my way.”

 

“Sure, boss,” Tony replies with a roll of his eyes. “Now, let’s talk coding.”

 

They work hard for the next three days. Maybe they could have rushed it—Tony _would_ have rushed it—but Bruce insisted on taking his time, checking every line of code, and comparing it against the data Tony’s friend had sent.

 

He’s slower than Tony, because he’s done limited coding before, but Bruce figures that’s to his advantage. They’ll get things right, and Tony will be fine—better than fine. That’s the whole point.

 

In the meantime, Bruce does his best to avoid Pepper, mostly because he hates feeling unwelcome in a place he’s come to consider home, however intermittent. When they do run into each other, Pepper is always polite, if a little chilly, and Bruce tries to say as little as possible.

 

“We’ll need to wait until Pepper is away,” Tony says. “I don’t think I can keep her from freaking out. And if she tries to contact me while I’m indisposed, you’ll need to field those calls.”

 

Bruce frowns. “No. No way.”

 

Tony looks hurt. “Bruce—”

 

“No,” he repeats. “I’m already lying to her. I’m not going to pretend to be you, or take your calls for you, or whatever. If you want to lie to her, fine. But don’t ask me to cover for you.”

 

Tony gives him a sharp look and says, “Jarvis?”

 

“I can handle it, sir,” Jarvis promises.

 

Bruce heaves a sigh of relief. “Thanks. I’m sorry, I just—”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Tony assures him. “I’ve probably asked you for too much already.”

 

“That’s a hard limit to reach,” Bruce admits. “But that—I can’t do that.”

 

Tony nods. “I can respect that.”

 

Bruce sighs. “A few more days, Tony, and then we’ll wait until Pepper’s gone. Just let me know.”

 

“You think it’s ready?” Tony asks.

 

“I think it will be,” Bruce replies. “In a few days.”

 

He has to admit, he’s not looking forward to it.

 

~~~~~

 

Tony’s well aware that he has a self-destructive streak a mile wide. Pepper sometimes accuses him of not knowing when he’s risking his neck, but that’s not true. Tony always knows; it’s just that he’s done the math, and has decided that the risk-benefit ratio is in favor of moving ahead.

 

Either that, or he’d been dying, and then, well, what the hell did it matter anyway?

 

This time, however, he has no intention of dying, which is one of the reasons he’d asked for Bruce’s help, knowing that Bruce would tell him if he’s being an idiot, or put the brakes on if necessary.

 

Now that Bruce has given him the all clear, Tony’s even more impatient to move forward, and he has to admit that he’s more than a little distracted when he does see Pepper, which doesn’t help matters any.

 

Plus, Tony has the same impulse he had when he’d flown the nuke through the hole in space, to say goodbye, but he knows that’s a bad idea. If Pepper gets even the slightest inkling that Tony’s doing something dangerous, she’ll insist on staying by Tony’s side.

 

And he doesn’t want her here for this. He knows it’s going to get ugly, even if everything goes right.

 

“Earth to Tony,” Pepper says, waving a hand in front of his face, bringing Tony’s attention back to the midtown Italian restaurant where they’re having dinner, complete with romantic candlelight.

 

He blinks. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

 

“I was telling you about my trip,” Pepper replies, taking a sip of wine. “If I’m boring you—”

 

“You’re not boring me,” Tony hastens to say. “I was just—distracted.”

 

“Is it that project you’re working on with Bruce?” she asks lightly.

 

Tony knows her well enough to sense the danger in her tone. She’s not happy, but Tony can’t put his finger on why. “Yeah,” he says cautiously. “It’s absorbing.”

 

“I haven’t seen you this absorbed since you were building the suit the first time,” Pepper replies, studying Tony carefully.

 

Tony blinks, and decides he can give her a piece of the truth. “It’s a modification to the suit,” he admits. “It should keep me safer.”

 

“Why doesn’t that make me feel any better?” Pepper asks. “Tony, tell me you’re not going to do anything stupid.”

 

Tony frowns, feigning hurt. “Who, me?”

 

That’s clearly the wrong thing to say, because Pepper looks alarmed. “ _Tony_.”

 

“I called Bruce in for a reason, Pep,” he replies reassuringly. “He promised he wouldn’t let me go off the deep end.”

 

Some undefined emotion passes across Pepper’s face. “You called Bruce.”

 

Tony nods. “I trust him.”

 

“Why not Rhodey?” Pepper asks. “He wasn’t going to be in Haiti for two months.”

 

Rhodey might be Tony’s friend—his good friend—but he and Tony have never quite seen eye to eye over the suit. Rhodey hadn’t understood why Tony stopped building weapons, and he hadn’t quite understood why Tony went off the deep end when he was dying.

 

Bruce gets it in a way that no one else does.

 

“Bruce has a broader knowledge base,” Tony finally says. “I trust him.”

 

And _that’s_ the wrong thing to say, too, because the unspoken message is that he doesn’t trust anyone else with this—including Pepper. He can see the hurt manifest in her eyes, and he hates knowing that he’s put it there.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he insists, but the damage has already been done.

 

Pepper just says, “I know you two are close,” but it sounds more like an accusation than anything else.

 

“Bruce is different,” Tony says helplessly. “He’s—”

 

 _He’s the man I could have been_ , Tony could have said, but doesn’t. _He’s the first person who’s even close to my level. I want to keep him._

 

“He’s a good friend,” he finally says. “And he’s a good man. I can do as much for him as he can do for me.”

 

Pepper sighs. “I like Bruce,” she admits. “I just worry about you when you shut yourself up in your lab. It usually means trouble.”

 

“Not this time,” Tony promises. “I’ll be fine.”

 

She hums thoughtfully and changes the topic to Stark Industries’ strategy for global expansion, and Tony is careful to keep his attention on her for the rest of the evening—at dinner, and in the bedroom as he takes her apart with his fingers and his lips.

 

And he tries not to think of it as a goodbye.

 

~~~~~

 

Bruce has a list of medical equipment that they’ll need, and Tony buys it all, having it shipped in overnight and set up in an empty lab. Bruce checks it over three times, making sure the monitors are working, and that he has everything he’ll need to look after Tony and keep him alive.

 

“I’m going to put an IV in, and I’m going to sedate you before I give you the dose,” Bruce explains as Tony perches on the edge of the gurney. “I think that will lessen your discomfort.”

 

“According to Maya’s notes, my entire body is going to turn into a giant wound,” Tony points out. “I think that discomfort is a given.”

 

“Call me crazy, but I don’t want to watch you suffer,” Bruce replies dryly. “At least any more than I have to. I’ll make sure you don’t choke on any of your bodily fluids.”

 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Thank you very much.”

 

“It’s the least I can do,” Bruce replies. “Lay down.”

 

Tony stretches out on the gurney, crossing his feet at the ankles and crossing his hands behind his head. “Do your worst.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “Strip, first.”

 

Tony grins. “You know I’m taken, Dr. Banner.”

 

“Your body is going to turn into a giant scab,” Bruce reminds him. “Clothes might interfere with the process.” He grins. “Tony, it’s for _science_.”

 

Tony huffs a laugh. “Well, when you put it _that_ way…”

 

Bruce glances away as Tony pulls his t-shirt off over his head and drops his trousers. “You can pull the sheet up,” he says.

 

“And if I don’t want to?” Tony counters.

 

Bruce sighs. “Then don’t.”

 

When he turns around, Tony is stretched out on the gurney, the sheet pulled modestly over his hips, his hands by his side. “Do your worst, Doctor.”

 

“You’d better hope that I’m a better bioengineer than I am a medical doctor,” Bruce mutters as he finds a vein and inserts a needle.

 

“You had me looking over your shoulder, and I trust you,” Tony replies. “You’re going to get me through this, and then I’m going to get you through it.”

 

Bruce pauses in the midst of filling a syringe with sedative. “Excuse me?”

 

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Tony asks. “I can see the benefits of Extremis for you. When we’re done, when this is over, we’ll work on a version for you.”

 

Bruce is momentarily speechless. Tony’s generosity often takes his breath away, and this time is no exception. “Okay. Thanks.” He clears his throat. “You know there are only two doses.”

 

“I do,” Tony says. “And I know this can’t fall into the wrong hands. You and me, Bruce. We’ll use it and destroy the notes. We’ll both remember enough to reproduce it if we have to, if it makes sense. But you know how dangerous any kind of super soldier serum is.”

 

Bruce nods. “Okay. You and me. We’re together.”

 

He injects the sedative into the IV port and pats Tony’s shoulder. “Shouldn’t be long now,” he promises.

 

“Hey, thanks for this,” Tony says, already sounding sleepy. “You ‘n me, Bruce.”

 

“Yeah, you and me,” Bruce murmurs, indulging himself by running his hand through Tony’s hair, knowing that Tony won’t remember this, and that no one else will ever know. “That’s all that matters.”

 

As soon as Tony is sedated, Bruce injects Extremis. He knows this isn’t going to be an easy process, and he’s not wrong. Tony starts choking soon after, and Bruce rolls him onto his side so that he doesn’t aspirate on blood—or whatever else he’s coughing up. He keeps Tony’s body braced as blood dribbles out his mouth, and Bruce winces.

 

Tony moans in his drugged state, and then he begins to convulse.

 

And that’s just the beginning. Bruce tries to make sure the IV stays in, and he keeps replacing the bags of saline. Tony convulses twice more, and then—

 

Bruce tries to keep his eyes averted as much as possible while the hours go by. It’s too hard to watch Tony be laid to waste like this, too hard to think that Tony might not survive this. Bruce wants to remember Tony as he had been—alive, vital, and still idly flirting.

 

By the time the scabs form, Bruce is half-sick, and time seems to have taken on an elastic quality. He knows he probably needs to eat, but he has no appetite, not seeing Tony like this. By twenty-four hours in, Tony is completely encased in red-black scabs, and Jarvis says, “Dr. Banner, shall I order food for you?”

 

Bruce clears his throat. “No, thanks. I’m not hungry. Has, uh, has Miss Potts called?”

 

“Yes, and I told her that Mr. Stark was indisposed,” Jarvis says. “I hope that will suffice.”

 

“Of course,” Bruce replies. “Thanks, Jarvis.”

 

“Are you sure you won’t eat, sir?” Jarvis cajoles.

 

Bruce smiles, hearing Tony’s concern reflected in his AI. “Ask me again in a few hours,” he says. “I’ll try then.”

 

“Very good, sir.”

 

The scabs eventually form a cocoon, and Bruce rubs his hands over his face and finds a corner of the room. If he’d been thinking ahead, Bruce would have arranged for another cot so that he could sleep close to Tony. He’s gone without sleep for long periods of time before, but he knows he needs to be sharp right now.

 

He finally curls up in a corner of the room and catnaps, checking on Tony when he wakes, and then goes back to sleep again, despite his creaking bones.

 

When he wakes again, it’s been nearly forty-eight hours, and there’s no change. Jarvis asks, “Are you sure you won’t eat something, sir?”

 

“Sorry, Jarvis, I can’t,” Bruce replies. “How much longer do you estimate?”

 

“Conservative estimates indicate at least six hours, but it could be as little as two.”

 

Bruce rubs his hands over his face, feeling two days’ worth of stubble. “Okay. I can wait that long.”

 

Two hours go by without a sign of change, and Bruce begins to pace, feeling a little trapped. He’s been inside too long; he’s been in the Tower too long. He should be in Haiti right now, but he can’t regret being here with Tony.

 

And if Bruce is honest with himself, he has to take breaks from Tony because he likes him far too much, and his desire is hopeless, useless even.

 

Because Tony is taken and straight, and he flirts like he breathes, and Bruce has to be content with being someone Tony trusts, and maybe someone Tony needs, at least on a certain level.

 

There’s a faint cracking sound, like the shell of an egg being broken, and Bruce whirls to face the cocoon of scabs. There’s a light from within breaking through, diffuse light seeping through the growing cracks, and a concentrated beam from the center of what he hopes is Tony’s chest.

 

And then the hardened scabs begin to fall away, and the light grows even brighter. Bruce has to look away, but when it fades, he turns back, and sees Tony on the gurney, apparently hale and hearty.

 

Tony runs his hands down his bare chest, taps on the intact arc reactor, and then—Bruce notes with some amusement—checks his crotch.

 

“Is everything in place?” Bruce asks.

 

“Seems like,” Tony replies with a blinding grin. “Goddamn, I’m still alive.”

 

“Was there any doubt?” Bruce asks lightly. “You had the best minds in the world working on it.”

 

Tony grins. “Now, there’s that strut I knew you had.”

 

“How do you feel?” Bruce asks.

 

Tony laughs. “Like a new man.”

 

Bruce hands Tony his clothes and averts his eyes as the other man dresses. “I hope that was worth it.”

 

“Mr. Stark asked me to tell you that ‘it’s definitely worth it,’” Jarvis supplies.

 

Bruce turns as Tony pulls the t-shirt on over his head. “Pretty cool, huh?” Tony asks. “And that’s just the tip of the iceberg, Brucie.”

 

Bruce rolls his eyes. “Don’t call me that,” he says, although without heat.

 

Tony hauls him out of the lab they’d used for Extremis, to Tony’s own lab, where there’s a gauntlet laying on the bench—but not for long. It flies across the room and slides onto Tony’s hand, and the rest of the suit follows in short order.

 

Bruce knows his mouth is hanging open, but the whole thing is like—almost like magic.

 

“Incredible, huh?” Tony asks.

 

“You could say that,” Bruce manages. “What’s the range? I mean, I know we estimated, but—”

 

“Miles,” Tony says with pardonable arrogance. “Hundreds of miles, even. The sky’s the limit.” The suit flies off with the same speed, and piles up neatly in a corner. “Okay, hit me.”

 

Bruce frowns. “What?”

 

“Hit me,” Tony repeats. “We won’t know if it really worked unless you hit me. Hard. Cause some damage.”

 

“I’m not going to hit you!” Bruce protests.

 

“Why not? You can see it worked, and this is another test. It’s the scientific method!” Tony says, sounding a little manic.

 

“I don’t _want_ to hit you,” Bruce replies, crossing his arms over his chest. “Have one of your robots do it.”

 

“But I want _you_ to do it,” Tony says. “I trust you.”

 

Bruce has to admit that he’s really tempted right about now. He hasn’t slept more than a few hours in the last two days, and he hasn’t eaten in almost as long. He’s tired and his stomach so empty it’s churning, and then Tony starts poking him in the chest.

 

“Come on, do it! Hit me!”

 

Bruce apparently can’t say no to Tony, even when he should. He swings from the hip and makes a solid connection with Tony’s jaw.

 

And his hand actually _hurts_. Tony doesn’t appear the least bit fazed.

 

“I barely felt that,” he crows. “How’s your hand?”

 

“I’ll live,” Bruce replies dryly.

 

Tony frowns. “You look like shit. How long has it been since you ate? Or slept?”

 

“I don’t know,” Bruce says wearily. “I’m not even sure what day it is.”

 

Tony pauses. “Thursday. Have you been with me the whole time?”

 

“What did you expect?” Bruce asks. “Someone had to keep an eye on you, and it seems like I’m the only one.”

 

Tony looks a bit thoughtful. “I hope curry is okay.”

 

“I—what?”

 

“I know you like dal,” Tony says. “So I got some of that, but I figured chicken vindaloo and palak paneer. Some samosas. Naan, too, obviously. Maybe a couple of other things. Leftovers are good.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Bruce agrees faintly. “But you’re okay?”

 

Tony claps him on the shoulder. “Bruce, I’m _awesome_.”

 

And Bruce can’t help but agree.

 

~~~~~

 

Tony’s energized; he feels better than he has in years. He hadn’t been immune to the ravages of age, and his joints had begun to creak and pop, his back had begun to stiffen. He’d known that even the arc reactor wouldn’t be able to roll back the years.

 

But Extremis has given him a new lease on life, and unprecedented control.

 

He’s eating Indian food with Bruce when Pepper strides in, faltering a bit when she sees them.

 

“Oh,” she says. “I thought—” Pepper shakes her head. “Never mind. I’m glad to see you in one piece. Both of you,” she amends, smiling at Bruce.

 

Tony grins. “I’m good. Better than good, actually.”

 

Pepper nods uncertainly, and then asks, “Is there anything left for me?”

 

“Of course,” Bruce replies. “I was about to go to bed anyway.”

 

“You’re welcome to stay,” Pepper protests. “I don’t want to chase you off.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “You’re not chasing me off. I need sleep. I’ve just finished a big project. Thanks for dinner, Tony.”

 

“Any time,” Tony replies.

 

Bruce disappears with alacrity, as unobtrusive as ever, his strut entirely gone. Tony wants to assure him that he’s welcome everywhere in Tony’s life, but he knows better than to offer that assurance now.

 

He’s already sensed that things are a little awkward between Bruce and Pepper, and there’s no reason to push it.

 

“How were the meetings?” Tony asks.

 

Pepper gives a little shrug. “Fine. I think we’re going to get that deal on the land in Denver, and the Boulder city council wants to move forward on the arc reactor for the city. They’re fully committed to green power.”

 

Tony smirks. “Figures.”

 

Pepper smiles. “It’s a nice town.” She hesitates slightly. “I couldn’t reach you or Bruce the last couple of days.”

 

Tony keeps the easy smile on his face. “We were right in the middle of something, and I couldn’t take the call.”

 

“Jarvis said you were indisposed,” Pepper presses.

 

Tony frowns. “It’s not a big deal. We were busy. You know—while the cat’s away and all that.”

 

“This is the SHIELD project?” Pepper asks.

 

“We made some real breakthroughs,” Tony hedges. “We’re working on a new suit, too. You know how I get when I’m working on a new iteration.”

 

Pepper seems to relax a bit at that. “I do know how you get. Are you at a stopping place?”

 

“For you?”

 

“Today?” Pepper counters. “Because you didn’t seem to have any time when I called the other day.”

 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Tony promises.

 

Pepper smiles. “You’d better.”

 

He has more control now, more stamina, and he does his best to make Pepper forget that he hadn’t taken her call, and that he’d dropped off the grid for a couple of days. He has to admit that it’s unusual for him, and she’d been right to worry.

 

And Tony almost tells her after he’s made her come four times, when she’s lying boneless and sated next to him. He wants to tell her; he knows she’ll be angry, but she’s going to be a lot angrier if he doesn’t tell her now.

 

“Hey,” he begins.

 

“Mmm,” Pepper murmurs sleepily. “Yeah?”

 

Tony presses a kiss to her forehead. “Never mind. It’s not important.”

 

He slips out of bed just before dawn, unable to sleep any longer. He’s not even sure he _needs_ to sleep, although he thinks he caught a couple of hours, and he feels fully rested.

 

Tony is on his fourth cup of coffee when Pepper wanders in. “Did you finish your project?” she asks.

 

“What?” he inquires absently.

 

“Your project, the secret one you were working on with Bruce,” Pepper says. “I didn’t have security clearance for it.”

 

“We’ve moved on to something else,” he replies. “I’m working on a cure for Bruce now.”

 

Pepper looks taken aback. “A cure? I thought you said he had the Hulk under control.”

 

“He does,” Tony replies. “But he wants to get rid of the Hulk.”

 

“I thought that was impossible.”

 

“That’s why I’m working on it,” Tony replies. “He did me a favor, and now I’m doing him one.”

 

“Need I remind you that you have the final designs to submit for the arc reactor?” Pepper asks, just a bit exasperated. “You have half a dozen crucial projects that you’ve put on the back burner, Tony. You have responsibilities.”

 

Bruce clears his throat from the doorway. “And I’m taking you away from them,” he says. “I’m sorry, Pepper.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” she replies. “I know that Tony tends to get caught up in things.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “Yeah, but he’s working on a project that isn’t going to do anybody any good but me. It’s okay, Tony. This can wait.”

 

Tony’s honestly grateful for the reason to stop his work, because he knows that Bruce will probably leave once it’s done. If he can stretch this out, he can keep Bruce with him longer.

 

Tony suspects he’s going to need him.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Pepper insists. “It’s my job to keep Tony on track.”

 

Bruce nods and starts backing out of the lab. “I’ve got my own projects. I’ll see you guys later.”

 

And then he’s gone, and Tony feels a little bereft. He wants to talk to someone, to _brag_ to someone about what Extremis lets him do. He wants to show off, and Bruce is the only one he can do that with.

 

“How long is Bruce staying?” Pepper asks lightly.

 

Tony shrugs. “I don’t know. However long he wants, I guess. I told him he’s always welcome here.” He glances up. “That’s okay, right?”

 

“Of course,” Pepper replies. “He does great work when he’s here.”

 

He can’t quite get a read on her, but he senses that she’s not entirely happy with the circumstances. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I just said so, didn’t I?” Pepper replies brusquely. “Did you want to talk to me about something?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Last night, you started to say something,” Pepper explains looking at him expectantly. “Did you want to talk about something?”

 

Tony knows this is another opportunity, one that he shouldn’t pass up, but he can’t find the words to explain. “It wasn’t important. You know how I am. Half of what comes out of my mouth is bullshit.”

 

“And the other half of the time, it’s not.” Pepper sighs. “Tony, I can’t make you tell me what’s going on, but I know that something is. I’m not stupid.”

 

“I never said you were,” Tony protests. “I never would. Look, Pep, this is a project like any other. It’s no big deal. It’s just another variation of the suit.”

 

“The other love of your life,” Pepper says wryly. “It’s not like you to not show off.”

 

Tony shrugs. “I’m still in the testing phase.”

 

“I look forward to seeing it,” Pepper replies. “But seriously, Tony, you have responsibilities. Finish the other projects, then work on Bruce’s issue.”

 

Tony nods. “You’re absolutely right, Pepper. I’ll do that.”

 

She looks vaguely suspicious, but she doesn’t argue with him. “Thank you. I’ll probably be out late tonight.”

 

“Have fun, and kick some ass,” Tony replies cheerfully.

 

“Always,” Pepper replies, giving him a brief kiss. “Be good.”

 

Tony smirks. “Always.”

 

He waits until he’s certain she’s gone, and then he goes to find Bruce. It’s even easier now than it had been in the past, since he can access the building’s security records with a thought and track Bruce’s movements.

 

Bruce is in the lab he favors when he’s in town, one that Tony’s resisted letting anyone else use. “I thought you were supposed to be working on more important projects.”

 

“Bruce, you have no idea what I’m capable of,” Tony replies. “ _I_ have no idea what I’m capable of. That’s the point. We need to find out. I’ll start work on the arc reactor revisions later.”

 

Bruce finally turns to look at him. “Pepper’s going to be pissed.”

 

“She’ll deal with it. I’ve screwed around before, and this is important,” Tony argues. “Look, we need to find out what I can do, because no one can know about this, not until we’re finished.”

 

Bruce sighs. “I’ll keep your secret, Tony. I promised I would.”

 

“And we need to redesign the suit,” Tony continues. “It needs to be lighter, faster.”

 

“If you say so,” Bruce agrees. “But I feel the need to point out that we should probably spend at least a couple of hours working on the arc reactor plans, just so you can tell Pepper that you did.”

 

Tony grins. “I knew you were a genius. Come on, with two of us working, it will take half the time.”

 

~~~~~

 

There’s no question that what Tony can do now is remarkable. Bruce had trouble keeping up with Tony before, but now it’s almost impossible. Tony can literally do ten things at once—and then some. Most people who multitask do so at the expense of productivity, but not Tony, who effortlessly works on the arc reactor designs, and keeps Bruce updated on all the recent news feeds, as well as data from satellites and police scanners.

 

“I’ll know there’s trouble before Fury does,” Tony crows.

 

“And you can’t let him know without letting on that you’ve got extra-special superpowers now,” Bruce feels compelled to point out.

 

Tony pouts. “You have to go spoil my fun.”

 

“You were the one who wanted to keep this quiet,” Bruce replies, amused. “But by all means, tell Fury that you have a direct connection to every satellite, radio, and other data feed.”

 

“It’s for the best,” Tony says after a moment.

 

Bruce sighs. “I don’t think you even need me here, Tony.”

 

“Who said anything about need?” Tony asks, and then floats a stylus toward him, probably using the vectored repulsor technology they’d built into Extremis.

 

Bruce snatches the stylus out of the air. “The door isn’t secured. If someone walks in, that’s going to be hard to explain.”

 

“There’s no one around here,” Tony argues. “And no one has access to this lab.”

 

“Other than Pepper,” Bruce points out. “I said I’d help you keep your secret, and that means saving you from yourself.”

 

Tony sighs. “Fine.” There’s a beat, and he says, “I’m still working on your problem, you know. I just—”

 

Bruce holds up a hand, cutting off Tony’s speech. “We’ll get to it when we can. Right now, you’ve got other projects, and so do I.”

 

“That’s remarkably patient of you,” Tony observes.

 

“I’m a patient guy,” Bruce replies.

 

In all honesty, Bruce is hesitant to leave right now, when Extremis is so new, when Tony is still adjusting. But as soon as they finish the next dose of Extremis, as soon as it either works or doesn’t for him, Bruce will leave.

 

Bruce doesn’t want to be able to access satellites with his brain, and he doesn’t want to turn his brain into a computer hard drive. He doesn’t want to move objects with his mind. He doesn’t even want to have extended longevity, or increased strength, or better healing capacity.

 

All he wants is control, freedom, the knowledge that he won’t hurt anyone else, and the chance to do some good in the world without risking others’ lives every moment he breathes.

 

But Bruce can wait for that. He’s done all right thus far; he can deal with the Other Guy for a little while longer.

 

He avoids Pepper as much as he can because doesn’t want to lie to her. Plus, he can sense the tension between Tony and Pepper and doesn’t want to add to it.

 

Then again, given Bruce’s feelings for Tony, he doesn’t want to see Pepper for his own reasons—mostly because he’s jealous, plain and simple. Tony is brilliant and charismatic and kind, and Bruce keeps telling himself that it’s normal to have a crush on the man, because who wouldn’t?

 

According to the tabloids and the news forums, half the world has a crush on Tony Stark.

 

He considers leaving half a dozen times in the next week, and he only stays because he knows that Tony is going to need his help to keep Extremis under wraps, and he wants to work on his own dose.

 

Bruce suspects that Extremis might be a little more difficult to tweak for him; the changes the Other Guy has wrought on his system are extensive, even insidious. There’s no telling whether Extremis will even take, and unless it manages to turn him inside out pretty much immediately—

 

The irony is that the Other Guy might protect Bruce from any and all harm, but he also makes it damn near impossible to get rid of him.

 

But Bruce has other projects to work on, and he divides his time between them evenly. He tries not to notice that Tony isn’t all that interested in finishing the next dose of Extremis, because Tony needs him right now, and Bruce is reluctant to leave.

 

And then they get interrupted by the next call for the Avengers while they’re looking over arc reactor plans in the Penthouse. “We’re going to need Dr. Banner for this one,” Coulson says.

 

Bruce knows what Coulson means immediately, and he says, “I’ll be there.”

 

Once Tony hangs up, Bruce says, “Tony, I’m not going to be able to cover for you. You’ve got to be careful if you want to keep your secret.”

 

“I’m fully capable of keeping it under wraps,” Tony replies. “I’m the one who wants to keep it secret, remember?”

 

Bruce nods. “Just—be careful. I can’t do much when I’m—not myself.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Tony promises in a way that’s not very reassuring. “Better than fine. Remember?”

 

“I remember,” Bruce replies dryly. “It’s just that no one else is supposed to _know_.”

 

Tony grins. “Hey, relax, Big Guy. I’ve got this.”

 

Bruce isn’t so sure about that, but there’s not much he can do. “Fine.”

 

“Anyway, I got you a present,” Tony says.

 

Bruce frowns. “Tony, they’re picking us up in five minutes. There’s no time.”

 

“It takes me thirty seconds to get the suit on,” Tony replies. “And they’re still eight minutes out. There was some delay in getting clearance.”

 

Bruce nods, and Tony holds out what looks like a thin, black leather cord, and he slides it over Bruce’s right hand. “This is going to snap as soon as I transform,” Bruce protests.

 

“It will stretch to about fifteen times its current length,” Tony replies. “I’m still working on a pair of pants, though, since the fabric has to be able to expand quickly and take a real beating.”

 

Bruce fingers the bracelet. “Then what’s this?”

 

“It’s a tracker,” Tony explains. “Sometimes the Other Guy takes off afterward, and it’s hard to find you. That signal can’t be traced by anyone or anything else, unless they’ve got Extremis. With this, I’ll be the first to find you, and I promise to bring pants.”

 

Bruce feels a strange flutter in his chest. “Thank you.”

 

“I’m looking after you,” Tony insists. “Come on, we’d better go. It wouldn’t do to let the others see Extremis in action.” The armor assembles around him as he walks, leaving Bruce just a little bit awestruck.

 

Even though Bruce knows how Extremis works, there’s a part of his brain that says it’s magic, not science, that has the pieces of Tony’s armor floating around him, fitting together with clicks and whirs.

 

Bruce tries not to even think that this might be the last time he has to transform. That’s too much to hope for, and it’s best not to think about it, no matter how close a cure might seem.

 

He touches the bracelet again, runs his thumb over the cord and the inside of his wrist, and he tries not to think at all.

 

~~~~~

 

Tony likes the Other Guy a lot—the Hulk saved his life, after all. It’s hard to feel anything but grateful after that.

 

But the Other Guy isn’t Bruce, and while Tony can hear the others’ voices over the coms, he misses hearing Bruce’s voice.

 

Which is stupid, because eventually Bruce is going to leave; Tony can’t afford to get used to having him around.

 

The enemy of the day seems to be your standard mad scientist who’s out to take over the world, this time with genetically engineered spiders, mixed with robotic spiders, and a few henchmen.

 

Hulk’s help is definitely needed in quelling the spiders, and Tony keeps an electronic eye on him while sending a missile at one of the giant spiders skittering up the Dwight D. Eisenhower Expressway in Chicago. Most everybody has run away, so there shouldn’t be any civilian casualties, unless someone is hiding. Tony has wired into all of the cameras on street level, and he’s monitoring them carefully, but trying not to let on to that fact.

 

“Widow!” he calls sharply at one point, seeing the mutated spider come up behind her on the camera feed. “Behind you!”

 

Tony is nowhere near her, of course, so it’s bad timing on his part, but he puts on a burst of speed so it’s less obvious that he has eyes in the sky.

 

Hulk comes out of nowhere with a roar, landing on top of the spider with both feet, splattering guts all over Natasha. To her credit, she allows no more than a flicker of disgust to cross her face. “Thank you,” she says politely. “Iron Man, you were saying?”

 

He buzzes over her head. “Just concerned about your well being.”

 

“We’re good,” Natasha insists. “Go kill more spiders.”

 

“This is enough to give a guy arachnophobia, you know,” Tony complains. According to Tony’s sensors, the Hulk is bounding off in the opposite direction, probably in search of something else to smash.

 

“Spiders represent the creative force for a lot of people,” Clint says.

 

Tony rolls his eyes, even though he knows Clint can’t see him. “Bully for them,” he says. “I just want these monsters dead, and I don’t give a flying fuck how special spiders are.”

 

“I’m not saying I like them,” Clint replies, and then grunts. “I’m just saying some people do.”

 

“How many more exploding arrows do you need, Barton?” Tony asks.

 

Clint grunts again. “A hell of a lot more than I have right now.”

 

Tony zeroes in on his position through the street cameras and satellites, and finds him on the roof of a building, shooting at the creatures advancing on Cap’s position, and on those managing to scale the buildings to overtake Clint’s position.

 

Tony activates the mini-missiles in the suit and hits six at once, causing them to blow up, splattering bug guts all over both Clint and Cap at the same time.

 

Tony grins behind the mask. “No need to thank me.”

 

“Fuck you,” Clint says succinctly. “Seriously, _fuck you_.”

 

Tony snickers. “At least you’re not spider food.”

 

“Get back to work,” Coulson says.

 

Tony does just that, shooting down another couple of spiders with his repulsors, and then heading back to Cap’s position when it looks like he’s going to be speared by a spider leg. Tony shoots it, and then darts away to take care of the robotic creature closing in on Natasha.

 

“Stark, we need you on Van Buren,” Coulson announces, and then adds, “And if you see another problem, move on that, or get Dr. Banner to stomp it.”

 

“Will do,” Tony replies.

 

There aren’t many more of the creatures, and Tony thinks he might have managed not to give himself away, but then he sees a man with a baby in his arms and a toddler at his side, clearly prevented from running by the presence of two children. One of the last remaining robotic spiders is bearing down on their location.

 

Tony isn’t going to get there in time, and the closest to their position is Natasha—and Tony has no reason to know any of that.

 

There’s nothing for it; Tony’s going to have to show his hand.

 

“Widow, there’s a spider bearing down on a man and two kids one block to the west,” Tony says, knowing how fast she can move. “You can make it if you hurry.”

 

There’s a pause, and she says, “I’m on it.”

 

“Little help here!” Steve calls, sounding a little choked, and Tony doesn’t wait for Coulson’s direction as to where Steve is at; he just finds his com signal and zeroes in.

 

Tony swoops in, and grabs the back of the guy’s coat, reversing hard to pull him away. “You killed my babies!” he shouts, limbs flailing, and Tony gives him a little shake.

 

“Stop that,” Tony orders, grabbing both of his wrists in one hand. The guy is huge, well over six feet and nearly four hundred pounds of mostly muscle, and Tony can’t blame Steve for letting the guy get the better of him. “If you didn’t want them dead, you shouldn’t have set them loose on the populace.”

 

The man won’t stop. “They’re pure! They will purge the world, and return it to their true masters!”

 

A couple of SHIELD agents job up to their position and take the man off Tony’s hands. “We’ll take custody, sir,” one of the men says.

 

“Great,” Tony says. “Please do.”

 

“Do we have a location on Dr. Banner?” Coulson asks.

 

“I do,” Tony replies, and heads that direction.

 

He finds Bruce getting shakily to his feet, his shirt gone and his pants in tatters. “Hey,” Bruce manages. “Did we get them?”

 

“All the spiders, and the guy in charge of them,” Tony assures him. “You okay?”

 

Bruce shrugs. “About the same as I always am. You okay?”

 

“Just fine,” Tony replies.

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows, his expression asking the question, “And did you keep your secret?”

 

Tony shrugs, because he thinks it’s entirely possible that he hadn’t.

 

Coulson’s voice crackles in Tony’s ear. “We’ll need to do a debriefing. We’ve set up a field office nearby.”

 

Tony frowns. “I’ll need to get out of my suit.”

 

“Surely there’s a way for you to do that here,” Coulson replies smoothly.

 

“I do have a quick release system for the suit,” Tony hedges. “It’s a pain in the ass, though.”

 

“I’d like to get this done now,” Coulson insists.

 

Tony sighs. “We’ll be right there.”

 

Tony stays with Bruce as he picks his way through the street, avoiding anything sharp with his bare feet. Tony knows from experience not to offer any assistance. Bruce gets funny about that kind of thing.

 

It’s not until they arrive at the makeshift headquarters that Tony realizes that he’d failed to get the address; he’d just picked it up from the com chatter and security cameras.

 

Well, it’s too late now. Tony would just have to hope that in the heat of battle, no one had noticed that Tony had seen more than he should have.

 

Steve meets them in the lobby of the building with the duffel with Bruce’s spare clothes, and he points them to the men’s room off the lobby. “Agent Coulson said he’d send agents to collect your armor, Tony.”

 

“Thanks,” he says quickly, and doesn’t think he’s imagining the sharp, slightly suspicious look Steve sends his way.

 

Once he’s locked the door, Tony’s armor flies off and piles up in a corner. Tony tries not to watch as Bruce strips off his tattered garments, but he can’t help but catch a glimpse of Bruce’s leanly muscled back as he pulls a t-shirt on over his head.

 

“This is why I don’t like wearing nice clothes,” Bruce observes.

 

“Good thing for you I’ve got plenty of money to replace anything that gets ruined,” Tony replies.

 

“You ready?” Bruce asks, shoving his feet into a pair of loafers.

 

Tony shrugs. “I guess so.”

 

The others are waiting for them, and Natasha and Clint have cleaned off the worst of the spider guts. Coulson appears as phlegmatic as always. “Thank you for joining us.”

 

Bruce nods and takes a seat next to Steve; Tony sits down across from him. Coulson takes reports, but Tony tunes him out.

 

He has so much information available with a thought; why should he listen to people saying things he already knows?

 

Tony feels someone kicking him under the table, and realizes that Coulson is talking to him. “What?”

 

“Do you have something do add, Mr. Stark?” Coulson asks.

 

“Nothing I can think of,” Tony replies with an insincere smile.

 

Coulson’s eyebrows go up. “You can’t explain how you knew where everyone was at any given moment, or how you happened to know that Agents Romanoff and Barton were in trouble, or where Captain Rogers was located, or even where this meeting was taking place?”

 

Tony clears his throat. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

He can tell that no one buys his innocent act.

 

“You knew where that family was,” Natasha points out. “Before anyone else did, and you were nowhere near them—or me.”

 

Tony opens his mouth to give another deflection, but Bruce catches his eye and gives a minute shake of his head.

 

Tony sees his point; if he lies now, or continues lying, it’s going to be a lot harder getting the team to follow his direction in the middle of a fight, because they won’t know how Tony got his information.

 

It’s a safety issue, and a trust issue. Tony doesn’t have a choice.

 

He shrugs. “I made some upgrades to the suit, and I now have more access to information.”

 

Bruce rolls his eyes, which Coulson catches, of course. “Dr. Banner? Would you care to share with the rest of the class?”

 

“Using nanotechnology, we created a bioenhancement system that would improve Tony’s control over the suit, as well as increase his endurance, strength and speed,” Bruce adds. “And it also gave Tony access to various information feeds.”

 

Tony grins. “I’m wired for sound, and I could see you through the street cameras and satellite feeds.”

 

Bruce winces, and the others stare at Tony with varying expressions. Coulson doesn’t react, and Natasha looks blank, but Clint has a vaguely disgusted expression, and Steve appears troubled.

 

“Hey, I’m good,” Tony protests. “I feel better than ever. More importantly, I can get to the suit anywhere. I never have to worry about being caught without it.” He holds up a hand to demonstrate, and watches as Bruce gets up to open the door before his gauntlet crashes through the glass wall of the conference room.

 

It slides onto his hand, but Tony notes that only Clint looks vaguely impressed. Bruce isn’t looking at him, Coulson and Natasha still appear unfazed, and Steve looks worried.

 

“What kind of side effects are you looking at long term?” Steve asks.

 

Tony shakes his head. “None. There are no side effects. I’m _great_.”

 

“He’s in better health than he was before,” Bruce admits. “Everything went really well.”

 

Coulson gives Bruce a stern look. “I’m surprised you went along with this, Dr. Banner.”

 

“I wanted to be sure it was done right,” Bruce replies simply. “And it was. I’m continuing to monitor him.”

 

Steve shakes his head. “Why would you do this?” he asks, sounding a little bewildered. “And why wouldn’t you tell us?”

 

“You of all people should understand _why_ ,” Tony replies. “You don’t have to wear the suit to be Captain America, Steve. If I get caught without mine, it’s a problem.”

 

Steve nods slowly. “Okay, but why wouldn’t you tell us?”

 

Tony shifts uncomfortably, unwilling to admit that he hadn’t wanted to tell the team at least partially because he hadn’t told Pepper yet.

 

“We weren’t sure how well it would work,” Bruce says. “And we didn’t want anyone to know about Extremis.”

 

“Maya Hansen was killed because of Extremis,” Coulson says abruptly.

 

Tony blinks. “You knew about it?”

 

“I knew it existed; I didn’t know she’d passed anything on to you,” Coulson replies. “I think you’re right to keep it under wraps. She was killed three weeks ago, probably because whoever did it wanted to get their hands on that project.”

 

Tony notices that Coulson doesn’t ask if Tony has more, or how much Tony knows about the project. “Well, they’re not going to,” Tony replies.

 

“See that they don’t,” Coulson instructs. “You’re all free to go.”

 

It feels a little anti-climactic, but Tony’s glad to have the excuse to leave. He half-wishes he could call the armor to him and just take off, but refrains knowing that Bruce will have to catch a ride back to New York.

 

“Go on,” Bruce says, giving a little shrug. “I’ll meet you back at the Tower.”

 

“Are you sure?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce smiles, looking a little wistful. “Yeah. Go. I know how much you hate waiting.”

 

And because he does hate waiting, Tony gets his armor and leaves, reveling in the open sky.

 

~~~~~

 

Bruce ends up riding back with the other Avengers, including Coulson, and he expects the awkward silence that immediately falls once the Quinjet has taken off, as well as the reproachful looks from Steve.

 

“If I can answer your questions, I will,” he finally says. “Now that the cat’s out of the bag, I owe you some answers.”

 

“How complete were the effects?” Coulson asks.

 

Trust Coulson to know about Extremis and to cut to the heart of the matter, Bruce thinks. “Extremis did for Tony what the serum did for Steve,” he admits.

 

Steve shakes his head. “But why wouldn’t Tony get rid of the arc reactor? Couldn’t it have done that for him?”

 

“He didn’t want to get rid of it,” Bruce replies, “and I agreed with his reasoning. The arc reactor gives him more power, and it’s a part of him now.

 

“So, is he more machine than man now?” Clint asks.

 

Bruce shrugs. “Look, he’s still Tony. I haven’t seen any notable personality changes. He has better access to, and control of, the suit. You saw what he was capable of.”

 

“I think that’s what Clint is afraid of,” Natasha murmurs. “But you would know about control better than anyone, Bruce. If you think he has it, then I trust your judgment.”

 

Bruce blinks, a little surprised at the show of faith. “Thank you?”

 

Natasha shrugs at the interrogative tone. “I knew when Clint was no longer compromised.”

 

There’s a moment of silence, and Clint mutters, “Point taken,” even as Bruce nods.

 

Steve still appears concerned, though. “It’s a big change,” he insists. “I know Tony says he can handle it, but—”

 

Bruce shrugs. “I’ll let you know if it’s not looking good,” he promises. “But Tony will be fine.” When Steve doesn’t seem reassured, he adds, “And next time something like this happens, we’ll let you know before we go into a battle.”

 

He feels comfortable making that promise, because he knows it’s necessary. They have to trust each other, at least a little bit, and the others won’t trust Tony—or Bruce—if they’re keeping secrets like this.

 

Of course, Bruce has no intention of telling anyone that they have another dose of Extremis, or that they’re planning to get rid of the Other Guy. There’s no guarantee that it will work, for one, and Bruce isn’t sure how they’ll respond to the possibility of losing his alter ego.

 

There’s always the question as to whether the Other Guy is more of a liability than an asset, whether the risk of having him around outweighs the damage he can do to the enemy. Bruce knows which side he’d land on, but then again, he’s the one who has to share his body with the Other Guy, and that gives him a different perspective.

 

Besides, if Extremis works, they’ll have to tell the others; if it doesn’t, no one needs to know they’d even tried.

 

“You guys seem pretty close,” Steve observes.

 

Bruce doesn’t like to think about how close they are, mostly because it would require him to examine his feelings for Tony a little more closely than he’d like. “We’re friends,” he replies neutrally. “Good friends.”

 

Steve has a wistful expression. “Must be nice.”

 

Bruce doesn’t know how to respond. “It is,” he finally says. He feels sorry for Steve, who always seems just a little bit out of place. “You know, you can always stop by the Tower.”

 

Steve shrugs. “Maybe I will, if only to keep you two out of trouble.”

 

Bruce smirks. “You can try.”

 

Steve grins back, and Clint snorts. “I doubt anybody could keep you two mad scientists out of trouble,” he jokes.

 

Bruce figures it’s a good sign if Clint’s joking around. “Oh, ye of little faith,” Bruce replies.

 

“Are you doubting my abilities?” Coulson asks.

 

Clint glances over his shoulder with a shit-eating grin. “Sir, no sir.”

 

Coulson shakes his head. “Call me if you need assistance, Dr. Banner. I’ve handled Stark before.”

 

Bruce smiles. “I think I’ve got it covered, but thanks for the offer.”

 

They get clearance to land at JFK, and Bruce is a little surprised to find Tony waiting for them with one of his ridiculously expensive cars. “I didn’t think I’d find you here,” Bruce admits.

 

Tony shrugs. “I didn’t want you to have to catch a cab home.”

 

Bruce is oddly touched. “Thanks.”

 

Once they’re in the car, and Bruce has waved farewell to the rest of the team, Tony asks, “So, how much did you tell them?”

 

“Enough,” Bruce replies mildly. “Enough to keep you out of trouble.”

 

“Good thing I have you for that,” Tony says. “Someone has to smooth over my rough edges.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “You could try doing that yourself, you know.”

 

Tony raises an eyebrow. “They don’t get it, and they’re never going to get it.”

 

“It wouldn’t kill you to try to _make_ them get it,” Bruce points out. “They’re your friends.”

 

“Technically, they’re _our_ friends,” Tony counters. “And did you tell them about your plans for Extremis?”

 

Bruce shrugs. “I’ll tell them if it works. There’s no sense in anybody getting their hopes up until we know for sure.”

 

“You don’t think they’re going to miss the Other Guy?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce looks determinedly out the window. “That’s one of the things I’m afraid of, actually.”

 

Tony glances over at him, real concern in his voice as he says, “Hey, they like _you_. The Other Guy is handy to have around, but he’s not exactly warm and cuddly.”

 

“And I am?”

 

Tony shrugs. “It says something that you’re the one smoothing things over with the team. They trust you.”

 

Bruce shifts, remembering what Natasha had said about him trusting Tony, and Natasha trusting Bruce’s judgment. He’s not sure why she’s placed that kind of faith in him; he doesn’t feel as though he’s earned it.

 

“What is it?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce shrugs. “Don’t worry about it. How long before the next dose is ready?”

 

Tony hesitates. “I don’t know. I have a couple of other things I have to get done first.”

 

Bruce doesn’t know that he believes Tony, but he’s not going to argue. The sooner Extremis is ready for him to try, the sooner Bruce knows if it _will_ work—and if it doesn’t, that means Bruce loses all hope for a cure.

 

If he’s honest, Bruce doesn’t expect Extremis to work; he’s not that lucky.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Bruce says. “I understand.”

 

“I _am_ working on it,” Tony insists. “It’s just complicated. Once I get through these projects, I’ll devote my full attention to it.”

 

“It’s okay, Tony,” Bruce assures him. “We only have one chance to do this right.”

 

“And we’ll get it right,” Tony promises. “No question.”

 

Bruce nods. “Yeah, sure.”

 

Tony pulls into the garage below the Tower. “Look, I don’t think I’ve said it before, but thanks for sticking around, and for coming back early for this whole thing. You didn’t have to.”

 

“Yeah, I did,” Bruce says. “I’m always going to come if you need me.”

 

Tony claps him on the shoulder. “I know I can count on you.”

 

Bruce doesn’t ask about Extremis for the next couple of days. He focuses on his own work unless Tony comes to his lab, or calls Bruce to his. He avoids Pepper as much as he can because he doesn’t want to risk giving something away before Tony tells her the truth.

 

He eats dinner with them one night and doesn’t think he’s imagining the tension in the room. Pepper’s smile is increasingly brittle when Bruce sees her, but he doesn’t stick around to find out why, or get any kind of idea as to what the problem is.

 

Bruce doesn’t want to bear witness to the end of their relationship, if that’s what’s coming, because he can’t help but feel somewhat responsible.

 

Keeping his head down is easy; Bruce has had plenty of practice being unobtrusive, and he focuses on a paper he’s been half-working on for the last few months, checking his equations for the third time.

 

He’s nearly ready to submit it for publication, but he’s been hesitating because it’s been a long time since he put his name out there. Once he starts publishing again, it will be an admission that he’s moving on with his life, getting back to who he was before the accident.

 

Granted, he’s going in a slightly different direction, focusing more on biochemistry and bioengineering than nuclear physics, but he’s slowly moving back into the world of pure research.

 

With some trepidation, Bruce saves his work and sends it to Tony to look over, knowing that Tony will understand the meaning behind him publishing again.

 

He doesn’t have long to wait. Tony’s voice comes over the intercom less than thirty minutes later. “Please tell me you’re publishing this.”

 

“I wanted you to review my equations,” Bruce replies.

 

“But you’re publishing this.”

 

“I wouldn’t have written it and sent it to you if I hadn’t intended on doing just that,” Bruce replies equably. “So, will you do it?”

 

“I’m already on it,” Tony replies. “And since you’re between projects right now, why don’t you come join me?”

 

Bruce doesn’t see any reason not to, since there’s no danger he’ll run into Pepper there this time of day. “Be right there.”

 

When he enters, Tony says, “I’m working on Extremis. Do me a favor and look over what I’ve got so far, okay? You know more about the Other Guy’s physiology than I do.”

 

“I doubt that,” Bruce replies. “It’s not like I’m around when he is.”

 

“Still,” Tony says. “I may have it ready for you in a week, what with everything else going on. Can you stick around that long?”

 

Bruce shrugs. “Longer, probably. I cut my trip short, and I don’t have another one lined up.”

 

Tony gives him a blinding grin. “Does this mean you’re staying indefinitely?”

 

“For now,” Bruce agrees, knowing that it’s probably up to him to keep Tony out of trouble.

 

“Look over the code,” Tony says, “and I’ll check your equations.”

 

Bruce can’t read code the way Tony can, especially now that he’s been enhanced by Extremis, but Bruce has picked up quite a bit after the last time. He hasn’t gotten very far before he realizes that if anything could ever cure him, this is it.

 

He goes line by line, and is taken aback by the complexity and the sheer beauty of the code in front of him. Tony had been brilliant before, but now—

 

Bruce isn’t sure he has a prayer of keeping up.

 

“Okay, I couldn’t have done the math better myself,” Tony says approvingly. “Who are you submitting this to? And are you planning on applying for a patent for this filtration system?””

 

Bruce shakes his head. “I don’t want this to be a proprietary thing. This system could save a lot of lives.”

 

“So, patent it and then give it away for free,” Tony replies. “But put your name on it, and keep some control so you _can_ give it away.”

 

Bruce nods. “Makes sense.”

 

“I always make sense,” Tony replies. “You’re going to save a lot of lives.”

 

“I’m going to try,” Bruce says.

 

Tony holds out a hand, and the gauntlet flies onto it. “Come on, Bruce! Look at what we’ve done already. You and me, we’re going to conquer the world—or maybe save it.” Bruce knows that Tony is showing off, using his vectored repulsor fields to float lab equipment in the air around him. “It’s time to strut!”

 

Bruce hears the door hiss as it opens, and he half-turns to see Pepper step inside, and then sees the growing horror on her face as she catches sight of the objects floating around Tony’s head.

 

It’s one of those moments where Bruce knows things are about to get really bad, and he takes a step toward the door.

 

“Tony, what did you _do_?” Pepper demands, her voice going up half an octave. “What _is_ this?”

 

Tony retains enough control to set everything down gently. “Pepper, I’m fine,” he says automatically.

 

“You’re _not_ fine!” Pepper shouts. “What the hell? What did you do?”

 

“It’s an improvement to the suit,” Tony says. “I can access it from anywhere now. Look.” The gauntlet slides onto his hand.

 

Bruce is still edging towards the door, hoping to get out before he gets roped into the argument.

 

“Did you know about this?” Pepper demands, turning to Bruce.

 

“Don’t,” Tony says sharply. “I asked for his help. He’s here for me.”

 

“And who else knows about this?” Pepper asks.

 

Tony’s hesitation is telling, and Pepper turns to face Bruce again. “I can’t believe you let him do this to himself. “

 

“I said leave him out of it!” Tony snaps.

 

And Bruce runs, slipping out the door, and then leaving the Tower entirely. He has no idea where he’s going to go, but he knows that he doesn’t want to be anywhere in the building.

 

~~~~~

 

Tony has had some bad fights with Pepper, including a couple where he’d been certain that was the end of their relationship, and she’d leave him.

 

But he knows this fight is different from the start. Once Pepper is finished with the initial freak out, she gets very quiet, and very cool.

 

“I want you to tell me why you did this, and why I’m the last to know,” she says quietly after Bruce has fled.

 

Tony has no idea what to say, or how to explain, which is the major reason he hasn’t told her yet. “Do you remember the attack right before I called Bruce back?”

 

Pepper’s mouth twists unhappily. “You were shot.”

 

“I couldn’t get to my suit,” Tony replies. “And I knew I had to make a change. A colleague sent me a new technology, called Extremis. I have control over the suit now, and I can get to it anywhere. I did this to keep me—keep _us_ —safe.”

 

Pepper swallows. “What else does it do?”

 

Tony grins. “I can access satellite feeds and computers with my brain.”

 

Pepper’s cell phone rings, and Tony says, “You should answer that.”

 

Staring at him, Pepper does so, and he watches her eyes widen, and hears a tinny echo of his own voice on the other end. “See? No hands.”

 

“Tony, your mouth isn’t moving,” she says, hanging up.

 

“Mr. Stark wishes me to tell you that it’s not necessary,” Jarvis says. “Not when he can access computers with his brain.”

 

Pepper takes a deep, audible breath. “And when were you going to tell me, Tony?”

 

Bruce had been impressed by what he could do, and Pepper most assuredly is not, but that isn’t too surprising. Pepper has never been fond of the suit, and she hates it when Tony risks his life.

 

“Pep—”

 

“How dangerous was this?” she continues, her voice rising again. “It must have been pretty bad if you called in Bruce and didn’t try it by yourself.”

 

Tony lets out a breath. “There was some risk,” he admits. “But that’s why Bruce was here—to provide another set of eyes.”

 

“You haven’t answered my question,” she says. “When were you going to tell me?”

 

“To be fair, you asked another question immediately after that one, so—”

 

“ _Tony_.”

 

Tony shuts his mouth. “I wanted to tell you,” he admits. “I tried. I was going to tell you. I just—I knew you wouldn’t be happy.”

 

“Who else knew?” Pepper demands.

 

Tony swallows. “The rest of the team found out when we got the call last week. They noticed something was different, and I didn’t have a choice.”

 

Pepper presses her fingers against her eyes. “I see.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he says desperately, feeling a bit of panic. “I know I should have told you, but I just—I couldn’t find a way.”

 

When she looks at him again, her eyes are dry but rimmed with red. “You don’t get it, do you?” she asks.

 

Tony frowns. “I don’t understand.”

 

“You called Bruce back from his trip, and he came. You didn’t tell anyone else about this Extremis thing, and he kept your secret. You defend him, Tony. You spend all your time with him, and I understand that. He’s your friend, but then you do _this_ , and I’m the last to know!” she bursts out. “I’m always the last to know, and I can’t do this anymore.”

 

Tony feels as though he’s been punched in the gut, and Pepper looks a little surprised at the words that have just come out of her mouth. “I love you,” he protests. “I love _you_. Please don’t do this.”

 

“I have always known that I have to share you,” Pepper replies. “With the work, with the suit, with the Avengers. But this—you made yourself into something else, and you didn’t tell me. I have to wonder what that says about where I am on your list of priorities.”

 

She looks resolute, and Tony has no idea what to say to make her change her mind. He’s not sure anything will, and he can’t blame her. “I don’t want to lose you,” he protests.

 

Pepper shakes her head. “You already have. That’s the problem.” She sighs. “I need to get away for a while. I’m not—I’m not leaving Stark Industries. I just can’t be with you.” When Tony doesn’t respond immediately, she says, “I’ll call you in a few days. Don’t call me.”

 

Tony watches her leave, and then drops his head into his hands. Pepper had a point, but he’s still in love with her, and losing her makes him feel sick.

 

And in retrospect, Tony should have expected it, but he hadn’t. He’d known she might not forgive him, but he hadn’t expected Pepper leaving him to be a side effect of Extremis.

 

He stands abruptly and heads out of the lab, straight for the fully stocked bar in his living quarters. With a thought, he checks Bruce’s location. The tracker shows that he’s in a coffee shop about six blocks from the Tower, so he’s not far, and Tony knows he’ll be back. Just in case, however, he sends a text to Bruce telling him that the coast is clear.

 

Tony is halfway through a bottle of his best scotch when Bruce turns up again. He sits down on the couch next to Tony, their shoulders just brushing.

 

“She left,” Tony says quietly.

 

“How much have you drunk?” Bruce asks.

 

Tony laughs bitterly. “Not nearly enough. Thank God Extremis doesn’t prevent me from getting drunk. I don’t know how Steve does it.”

 

Bruce nods. “You want me to leave you alone?”

 

Tony swallows. “No, not really.”

 

“Okay,” Bruce says simply and leans into Tony just a little more, so that they’re pressed together from shoulder to knee. “Whatever you need.”

 

And they stay that way as Tony drinks steadily, seeking oblivion.

 

~~~~~

 

Bruce helps Tony to bed around midnight and leaves a couple of aspirin and a glass of water on the bedside table.

 

“Jarvis, tell me when he wakes up,” Bruce says, before he heads to his own room.

 

“Of course, Dr. Banner,” Jarvis promises.

 

Bruce fully expects Tony to stay passed out all night, given how much scotch he drank, but Jarvis wakes him around 3 am with the news that Tony is awake and in his lab. “Mr. Stark said to tell you that your presence isn’t needed if you would like to sleep,” Jarvis says apologetically.

 

“Is he still drunk?” Bruce asks blearily.

 

“I do not believe so,” Jarvis replies. “He also says to tell you that he is not currently drinking, nor does he plan to do so while working on your project.”

 

That’s something, anyway, and Bruce says, “Wake me up in a couple of hours, please.”

 

His wakeup call comes far too soon for Bruce’s taste, but he rolls out of bed and pulls on the first clothes he finds, so he can join Tony in his lab.

 

He has absolutely no intention of leaving Tony alone more than he has to.

 

There’s a pot of coffee brewing, and Bruce makes a beeline for it.

 

“You could have slept longer,” Tony says, not looking at Bruce.

 

Bruce recognizes at least three different projects on the screens around the lab—Extremis, a nanotech project, and plans for the newest arc reactor. “I’m fine,” Bruce replies. “How are you?”

 

“I’m not hung over, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Tony says.

 

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Bruce replies. “And that’s not what I asked.”

 

Tony stiffens. “I’ll be fine. Right now, I need to work. You don’t have to stick around.”

 

“Too bad,” Bruce says. “Because I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Tony gives him a sharp look, and then his expression softens. “I’m not very good company right now.”

 

“I don’t care about that,” Bruce replies. “I’m still not going anywhere.”

 

Tony nods. “Would you mind looking over the nanotech designs? I want to go over the code on Extremis and finish some mods for the suit.”

 

“Sure.” Bruce knows that Tony doesn’t need his help, but the project offers him an excuse to stay close, so he takes it.

 

Tony doesn’t say much; he flits from project to project, appearing almost manic. When it looks like he’s not going to stop for lunch, Bruce orders in for both of them and shoves a sandwich into Tony’s hand. “Eat,” he orders.

 

“I don’t need to eat,” Tony snaps. “I need to work.”

 

“So, eat while you work,” Bruce replies, keeping his voice even.

 

Tony glares at him. “Fine.”

 

Bruce makes him take a break for dinner, although from Tony’s distracted attitude, he suspects Tony is still working. He makes no comment, though, grateful that Tony eats something.

 

Of course, as soon as Tony has finished eating, he starts drinking again.

 

“I knew she’d come to her senses eventually,” Tony says when he’s halfway through a bottle of whiskey. “Did you know that’s the longest relationship I’ve ever had?”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “No, I didn’t.”

 

“I should have expected this,” Tony says, looking at Bruce. “Right? It was stupid not to expect this.”

 

“I don’t think you ever really expect a relationship to end,” Bruce replies diplomatically.

 

Tony squints at him. “You think this is going to last?”

 

Bruce blinks. “Do I think what is going to last?”

 

“This—us,” Tony replies, waving his hand drunkenly, apparently referring to him and Bruce.

 

Bruce wants to say that he hadn’t thought there was an “us,” but he refrains, mostly because that’s not what Tony needs to hear right now. “Yeah, I do.”

 

“But you’ll leave again,” Tony counters.

 

“I don’t know,” Bruce replies. “Maybe. But I’ll always come back. I promise you that.” And since Tony seems to be in a sharing mood, Bruce asks, “Was it my fault? Pepper leaving?”

 

“You can’t blame yourself for everything, Big Guy,” Tony slurs. “I fucked that one up all on my own.”

 

Bruce narrows his eyes. “But I’ll bet me being here didn’t help matters.”

 

“I don’t care,” Tony says stubbornly. “I want you here.”

 

And even if Bruce’s presence had made things worse, he has to admit that it’s nice to have someone want him around. It’s been a long time since that’s been true.

 

As much as Tony drinks, it’s probably a good thing that he recently grew a new liver, and that Extremis protects him from the worst effects of overindulgence. Just like the previous night, Tony drinks until he’s nearly passed out, and Bruce hauls him to bed. This time, though, Tony grabs his wrist.

 

“Stay,” he says.

 

Bruce gently pulls free. “You wouldn’t say that if you were sober.”

 

“I’m not sober,” Tony replies. “Please.”

 

Bruce wonders if Tony finds the bed too empty. “Just for a little while,” he agrees, and takes off his shoes.

 

He lays down next to Tony and stares up at the ceiling, listening as Tony’s breathing evens out, and he knows he’s in serious trouble.

 

~~~~~

 

There’s a part of Tony that hates the fact that he apparently can’t get hung over, mostly because he thinks the physical misery of a hangover would give him something to focus on other than the sheer misery of knowing that he’d fucked up the best thing that had ever happened to him.

 

And, while he might be able to get drunk post-Extremis, he doesn’t stay that way nearly long enough.

 

He wakes up to find Bruce curled up next to him on top of the covers, and Tony vaguely remembers asking Bruce to stay last night.

 

Pepper’s words echo in his head. She had all but accused Tony of replacing her with Bruce, and Tony can admit that it’s true, at least to a certain extent.

 

Tony can also admit that he’s more than a little attracted to Bruce, but he’s not about to say anything.

 

He rolls out of bed, and Bruce stirs. “Tony?”

 

“Go back to sleep,” Tony says. “I’m going to work on the suit for a while.”

 

“You want me there?” Bruce asks, half-sitting.

 

Tony shakes his head fondly. “No, I’ll be fine by myself, and you need to sleep.”

 

Bruce doesn’t argue, which tells Tony just how tired he is. “I can move to my bed,” Bruce says.

 

“Stay,” Tony orders. “I’ll see you in a few hours, okay?”

 

Bruce is asleep in moments, and Tony stands there, watching him. He’s a good friend, but Tony knows at this point that there’s only one constant in his life—and that’s the work.

 

Once he’s in his lab, Tony cranks up Black Sabbath and focuses on the modifications for the suit, making it lighter, more maneuverable, and capitalizing on the advantages that Extremis has given him. While the new components are being fabricated, Tony turns back to Extremis.

 

He’s still torn about finishing it, because he knows that once he does, there will be nothing to keep Bruce in New York, but he _owes_ Bruce.

 

Tony loses all track of time, using the work to distract himself, submersing himself in data, in satellite feeds, and military chatter, and poking into SHIELD’s computer files.

 

Mid-morning, Bruce appears with a protein shake. “Drink this,” he orders.

 

Tony’s still lost in the information, and so he doesn’t protest.

 

“What have you got?” Bruce asks.

 

“Progress on Extremis, more information on SHIELD than I had before, and some new modifications on the suit,” Tony replies automatically.

 

Bruce nods, as though he expected as much. “Anything I can do?”

 

Tony doesn’t reply, because he doesn’t want to ask Bruce to stay.

 

“Mind if I work in here, then?” Bruce asks.

 

Tony glances at him. “No. My lab is your lab.”

 

“Works for me,” Bruce replies.

 

Tony hesitates, and then clears his throat. “You don’t have to stay with me 24/7, you know. I’ll be fine.”

 

Bruce hums thoughtfully and doesn’t look at Tony when he asks, “Is me being here helping?”

 

“Yeah,” Tony admits.

 

Bruce shrugs. “Okay, then.”

 

And that’s the end of that.

 

~~~~~

 

Tony works non-stop for the next week, and Bruce does what he can to keep up. He doesn’t leave Tony alone if he can help it. Tony seems quietly grateful for his presence, although he’s more serious and subdued than Bruce is used to.

 

“Three days,” Tony says suddenly. “We’re doing this in three days.”

 

Bruce glances up from the article he’s reading. “What’s in three days?”

 

“Your dose of Extremis,” Tony replies.

 

“We’re not doing it here,” Bruce says. “If the Other Guy makes an appearance, we’re going to need to be in a place where I’m not risking extensive property damage and casualties.”

 

Tony raises his eyebrows. “When it works, you’re going to need to be hooked up to an IV, too, Big Guy.”

 

“Either it works, and I grow all new organs, or it doesn’t work, and nothing will happen,” Bruce points out reasonably. “But I’m not risking the entire Tower.”

 

“No, you’re just going to risk yourself,” Tony snaps. “Not gonna happen.”

 

“We’ll take precautions,” Bruce promises. “I have no desire to die, okay? But I’m not risking anybody else, and there’s every chance that the Other Guy will come out, at least briefly, even if this does work.”

 

Tony looks torn, but he nods. “Dealing with the Other Guy is probably a good test for the new suit. I can make some arrangements.” He pauses. “Shit. Steve is here.”

 

Bruce frowns. “Could he have found out about—the thing?” He’s not sure if he should mention Pepper’s name under the circumstances.

 

“Which _thing_ are you talking about?” Tony asks sourly. “Extremis for you, or Pepper leaving?”

 

“The latter,” Bruce replies. “He doesn’t know what we’re planning. There’s no way he can.”

 

“I have no idea how he’d know about Pepper, but I don’t want to see him,” Tony insists. “Will you—”

 

“—get rid of him?” Bruce supplies. “Yeah, sure. I’ll tell him you’re indisposed.”

 

Tony claps him on the shoulder. “Good. I’ll make arrangements.”

 

Bruce finds Steve standing awkwardly in the main living quarters. “Hey, Steve.”

 

“How are you?” Steve asks politely.

 

Bruce shrugs. “Hanging in there. You?”

 

Steve shrugs. “How’s Tony?”

 

“How did you find out?” Bruce counters.

 

“Pepper told Phil, and he told me,” Steve replies. “He was worried.”

 

Bruce hesitates, not wanting to break Tony’s confidence, and unsure how much to tell Steve. “Did Phil send you?”

 

“He didn’t ask me to come,” Steve replies. “But I think it was understood.”

 

Bruce nods. “I’m looking after him. I don’t know what more to tell you.”

 

“So, what happened?” Steve asks.

 

Bruce shakes his head. “I can’t tell you that. But you could call it another side effect if you want.”

 

Steve nods. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’ve been better,” Bruce admits. “But don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

 

Steve smiles. “You’re part of the team, Bruce. It’s my job to worry about you.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “Do you want something to drink?”

 

“No, that’s okay. I should let you get back to work now that I know you’re okay.” Steve pauses. “You’re going to stay with him, aren’t you?”

 

Bruce shrugs. “It looks that way.”

 

Steve nods. “I’ll let Phil know that he doesn’t have to worry about Tony.”

 

Bruce hopes that’s true.

 

~~~~~

 

Tony makes arrangements that will satisfy both him and Bruce. He gets a cabin in the middle of nowhere, and he stocks it with medical equipment; he also does what he can to decrease the amount of time it’s going to take to make the transformation. If Bruce is going to be without any kind of intravenous fluids or nutrition, he wants to make sure it’s not for very long.

 

“Montana? Really?” Bruce asks when they land at the Boseman airport.

 

Tony shrugs. “Lots of open space, plenty of room for the Big Guy to go crazy if that’s what happens. We’ve got a secluded cabin that’s fully stocked with medical equipment. You’ll be safe, and everybody else will be safe from you.”

 

“Except for you,” Bruce mutters.

 

“Extremis, remember?” Tony counters. “Look, this is a good test of the new suit, and after this, you’ll be cured, fixed, whatever. Speaking of, are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Bruce looks momentarily conflicted, then he nods. “Absolutely.”

 

“Then we’ll do this.”

 

Tony picks up the SUV he’s rented and drives them out to the cabin, which is, indeed, out in the middle of nowhere.

 

Bruce nods as he walks up the steps. “This will work.”

 

“I spared no expense,” Tony assures him.

 

“For once, I’m grateful,” Bruce admits. “But we should probably do this outside. There’s at least a chance that the cabin won’t be completely destroyed that way.”

 

“I can afford to replace the cabin,” Tony protests.

 

Bruce shakes his head. “Tony.”

 

“Tomorrow, huh?” Tony suggests. “Let’s just relax tonight.”

 

Bruce gives him a strange look. “Sure, yeah. Whatever you want.” He grins wryly. “I suppose I’m cooking?”

 

“Make enough for leftovers,” Tony orders with a grin. “I’m going to have to eat something while you’re indisposed.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “It’s going to be healthy.”

 

“Do your worst, Doc,” Tony invites.

 

By silent agreement, they don’t talk about what they’re going to do the next day, or about Extremis in general, or about Pepper. They talk about college exploits and pranks played—mostly Tony—and people they both had known.

 

Bruce drinks more wine than he usually does, maybe because Tony keeps refilling his glass, and maybe because what they’re proposing to do could have disastrous results.

 

Tony’s more than a little drunk when he says, “Look, I feel like I should say thank you before—before.”

 

Bruce blinks. “What are you thanking me for?”

 

“For sticking with me, for helping me with Extremis, the whole nine yards,” Tony replies, waving his hand expansively. “You didn’t have to, and it’s meant a lot to me, is what I’m saying.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “You’ve given me—never mind. Let’s just say we’re even.”

 

“Deal,” Tony replies. “You’re going to get through this.”

 

Bruce smiles. “I never doubted it.”

 

The cabin has a double bed and a pullout couch, but Tony nudges Bruce toward the bed. “Do me a favor and stay with me tonight?”

 

Bruce gives him a knowing look. “Have you been having trouble sleeping?”

 

“I don’t sleep much anymore, but yeah.” Tony hesitates and adds, “The bed’s too big.”

 

“Okay,” Bruce says eventually. “Those couches are usually bad for your back anyway.”

 

“Speak for yourself, old man,” Tony teases.

 

Bruce snorts. “You’re older than me, you know.”

 

“By two years,” Tony counters and taps his arc reactor. “Although when you think about it, since I’ve grown all new organs, I think I’m the younger man.”

 

“Shut up,” Bruce replies, but without heat. “I’m going to bed before I pass out.”

 

He does just that, curling up on one side, his back to Tony, and Tony stretches out next to him, hands behind his head.

 

Tony doesn’t expect to sleep, and in fact reviews the coding for Extremis he’s stored in his brain. He’s been over it a dozen times, and he knows it’s as perfect as he can make it, but this is Bruce. He can’t risk something going wrong; he can’t risk losing Bruce.

 

And he knows that’s exactly what he’s doing, but he also knows that he owes Bruce this chance.

 

As the night wanes, Bruce relaxes from his tight ball and migrates across the bed towards Tony, until he’s sprawled on his stomach, an outstretched hand splayed across Tony’s chest. Tony puts a hand over Bruce’s and drops off for a couple of hours, until the sun begins to warm the cabin.

 

Tony slips out of bed and starts the coffee, pouring himself a mug and stepping outside to watch the sunrise. It’s well above the horizon when Bruce joins him, rubbing his eyes. “I can’t believe you let me sleep this late.”

 

“Might as well be well rested before we do this,” Tony replies. “You didn’t eat anything, did you?”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “I really shouldn’t have had anything last night.”

 

“You’ll be fine,” Tony replies.

 

Bruce nods. “We’re doing this outside, right? How are you going to strap me down?”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Tony asks. “If Jolly Green does come out to play, I’m not going to be the one to explain why he’s tied up.”

 

“Where’s the suit?”

 

“It’s in the cabin,” Tony replies. “It’ll come when, or if, I need it. If this works the way it’s supposed to, I’ll haul you inside and get you hooked up to an IV before the really gross part starts.”

 

Bruce makes a face. “Really gross is right. Are you ready?”

 

“I’m the one who should be asking you that,” Tony says. “But yeah. I’m ready.”

 

“Then let’s do this.”

 

They move away from the cabin to minimize the risk from the Hulk. Bruce looks around the clearing, glancing up at the clear blue sky. “There are worse places for this.”

 

“Don’t talk like that,” Tony orders. “When you wake up, you’re going to be a whole new man.”

 

“I’d settle for being _one_ man,” Bruce replies wryly and holds out his arm. “Do your worst.”

 

“I’ll have you know this is my _best_ work,” Tony replies and injects the dose of Extremis.

 

Five minutes pass in silence, with no sign that anything is happening, and Bruce sighs. “I guess it was too much to—” A bout of coughing interrupts him, and he doubles over, beginning to cough up blood.

 

“We should get you inside,” Tony says, reaching for Bruce’s arm.

 

Bruce shakes his head vehemently and waves Tony off with a hand that’s beginning to turn green. Tony doesn’t back off, but he does ready himself to call the suit.

 

Tony had hoped they’d manage to get this done without the Hulk making an appearance, but he’d known it was a possibility. As Extremis takes complete hold, the Hulk should retreat, and then disappear.

 

Bruce’s clothing rips, first at the seams, then along the back. His skin turns bright green, rippling and stretching, muscles bulging. Hulk screams his rage to the sky and turns on Tony.

 

Tony holds up his hands. “Easy, Big Guy. No one is trying to hurt you.”

 

Hulk roars, getting right up in Tony’s face, but Tony stands his ground. Hulk convulses, and a big, green fist hits Tony, knocking him off his feet and sending him flying.

 

Tony calls the armor to him with a thought, just in case, because he can’t take a lot of hits like that, even with Extremis.

 

The armor encases Tony in just a couple of seconds, but Hulk seems to have lost interest. He’s roaring, and Tony winces in sympathy, hearing the raw pain in the sound.

 

 _Any minute now_ , he thinks, figuring that Hulk will give way to Bruce, and Bruce will go through the same process that Tony had.

 

Instead, Hulk convulses again, his thrashing throwing up divots of sod, causing the ground to shake. He tries to climb to his feet and falls again with another roar.

 

Tony wishes there were something he could do to ease Hulk’s pain, but there’s nothing; they both have to ride it out.

 

And then, instead of the Hulk receding, as Tony expects, he stands, throwing his head back, mouth open in a cry of triumph.

 

“Oh, shit,” Tony mutters.

 

Hulk turns on him again, snarling. “Smash!”

 

“You can smash anything you like,” Tony agrees. “Lots of trees here, in case you didn’t notice.”

 

Hulk’s fist hits Tony in the middle of his chest, and then he’s off into the trees, tearing them up by the roots. Tony follows at a minimum safe distance, using the tracker that’s still around Hulk’s wrist. He supposes he’s lucky that Hulk hasn’t ripped it off.

 

Then again, Tony could follow Hulk through satellite feeds with no problem. The tracker just makes it easier.

 

Tony stays above the trees, seeing the occasional disturbance, a tree tossed straight up in the air, another falling with a crash.

 

When it stops, when the tracker stops moving, he flies down through the trees and finds Bruce wearing the tattered remains of his garments, unconscious, showing no sign of changing the way Tony had.

 

“Ah, hell,” Tony says, knowing how much Bruce wanted to be free of the Hulk, and it doesn’t look like it’s worked. “I’m sorry, Bruce.”

 

Bruce doesn’t stir, and Tony sits down next to him, waiting for Bruce to wake.

 

~~~~~

 

Bruce has woken up in a lot of different places, including in the middle of a forest, but this is the first time he’s woken up lying on a bed of pine needles with Iron Man sitting next to him, his helmet on the ground.

 

He groans and rubs his eyes, fighting his way to a sitting position. “Tony?”

 

“How are you feeling?” Tony asks in a tone of voice that tells Bruce that things are not good.

 

“About the same,” Bruce admits. Every muscle screams at him, even worse than usual after a transformation, and his head pounds so hard he can’t see straight. “Or worse. Actually, pretty fucking terrible when you get right down to it.”

 

His stomach turns, and Bruce rolls, managing to be sick next to Tony, rather than _on_ him. When he’s done, he rolls back in the opposite direction, curling in on himself. “I take it Extremis didn’t work,” he says hoarsely.

 

“Doesn’t look like it, buddy,” Tony replies, his voice quietly sympathetic. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You tried,” Bruce replies. “Which is more than a lot of people can say. Thank you.”

 

“Let’s get you back to the cabin,” Tony says. “I think you need a bed.”

 

Bruce’s stomach roils. “A bathroom would be better.”

 

“I can do that, too,” Tony says, putting his helmet back on and clambering to his feet. “Put your arms around my neck, and I’ll get you back there.”

 

Bruce smiles. “I really wish I didn’t feel so shitty right now.”

 

“You and me both,” Tony replies. “Hang tight.”

 

Bruce closes his eyes, mostly because watching the ground rush by underneath makes him feel sick all over again. By the time Tony sets them down, Bruce’s pounding head is making him see double.

 

“Okay, easy,” Tony urges. “Keep your eyes closed if that helps.”

 

Bruce squeezes his eyes closed tightly. “Yeah, that helps.”

 

Tony leads him to the bed and helps him stretch out. Bruce hears the click and whir as Tony’s armor comes off, and then Tony is pulling off the tattered remains of his clothing.

 

“You don’t have to,” Bruce protests.

 

“Like you can stop me,” Tony replies fondly. “Easy, Bruce. Just relax, okay? I’ve got you. I’ll be right back.”

 

Bruce feels the sheet settle over him, but he keeps his eyes closed until something wet settles over his forehead. When he realizes it’s a cool cloth, he says, “I didn’t take you for Florence Nightingale.”

 

“I’m full of surprises,” Tony replies. “Just relax.”

 

“It didn’t work, Tony,” Bruce mutters, throwing an arm over his eyes.

 

Tony touches Bruce’s exposed cheek. “I know. I’m sorry.”

 

“Not your fault,” Bruce replies. “You did everything you could.”

 

Tony doesn’t reply to that; he just turns the cloth over so the cooler side rests against Bruce’s forehead. “I think you have a migraine. Is that normal?”

 

“Haven’t been sick since the accident,” Bruce admits.

 

“Probably a side effect of Extremis,” Tony replies. “Any other symptoms?”

 

“No,” Bruce grunts.

 

Tony pushes Bruce’s hair away from his face. “Sleep if you can. You’ll feel better when you wake up.”

 

Bruce doubts it. Even if the physical symptoms abate, he’ll still have the Other Guy living underneath his skin.

 

He drops off eventually, and when he wakes up hours later, the sun has gone down, and Tony is stretched out next to him, typing on a Stark pad.

 

“Didn’t think you needed one of those anymore,” Bruce says sleepily.

 

“I don’t,” Tony replies, “but there are some things that are easier to do this way, and I’m not in a hurry. Are you feeling better?”

 

Bruce sighs. “You could say that. Did I hurt you?”

 

Tony shrugs. “No, the suit works just fine.”

 

“But I hit you, didn’t I?”

 

“The Other Guy started convulsing, I got punched, it’s no big deal,” Tony says dismissively. “I’m fine. You’re going to be fine.”

 

Bruce grimaces. “Fine, huh? Yeah, you could say that.”

 

“Nothing’s changed, and I know that sucks for you, but it’s not the end of the world,” Tony points out. “The end of the world would be if you hadn’t made it, okay?”

 

Bruce swallows hard. “Okay,” he says, not knowing how else to respond.

 

“You going to stick around?” Tony asks quietly.

 

He hears the worry in Tony’s voice, the edge of vulnerability that few get to see, and he wonders what kind of trouble Tony will get into if he leaves.

 

Besides, if there’s anybody who’s safe around the Other Guy right now, it’s Tony.

 

“I don’t have anywhere else I have to be,” Bruce replies. “So, yeah. I guess I will.”

 

~~~~~

 

They end up spending five days at the cabin. Normally, the remoteness would have irritated the hell out of Tony, but Bruce needs the recovery time, and Tony isn’t reminded of Pepper’s absence every time he turns around. Plus, Extremis means he’s never cut off from the outside world.

 

He half-expects Bruce to mope—Tony knows he would have if Extremis hadn’t worked for him—but he seems to take the setback in stride. He doesn’t mention the failed attempt again; he just starts working on a new project as soon as they get back to New York, this time on targeted radiation treatments for hard to treat brain tumors.

 

Tony probably shouldn’t be surprised after what Bruce had told them—he got low, he tried to kill himself, and when that didn’t work, he focused on helping people.

 

So, now Bruce is apparently working on another way to save the world; Tony can identify with that.

 

Tony follows his lead and doesn’t mention his failure, even though it still stings, especially coming on the heels of his breakup with Pepper.

 

Bruce may have said that it wasn’t Tony’s fault, but he still feels as though it is, so he throws himself into his work again, focusing on things he _can_ do.

 

“Have you eaten anything today?” Bruce asks, wandering into Tony’s lab a few days after they get back to the Tower.

 

“Maybe,” Tony replies vaguely. “I’m not really hungry.”

 

“You still need to eat, you know,” Bruce says. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

 

Tony shakes his head. “I don’t want to go anywhere, Bruce. Actually, let me rephrase: I’m _not_ going anywhere. The fucking press are going to be on me if I step out of the Tower.”

 

Word about his breakup with Pepper had leaked while they were in Montana, and Tony can’t put a toe outside the Tower without being mobbed by flashbulbs and questions. He doesn’t trust himself not to blow up; he certainly doesn’t need yet _another_ reminder of his fuck-up.

 

“So we order in,” Bruce replies. “But you need to get out of your lab.”

 

“I could say the same to you,” Tony grates out, feeling unreasonably angry.

 

Bruce doesn’t react other than to raise an eyebrow. “What do you think I’m doing?”

 

Tony scrubs his hands over his face. “Yeah, I’m sorry, I just—” He stops. “I’m sorry.”

 

He has no idea what he’s apologizing for—his failure, or his bad mood—but Bruce just says, “You have nothing to be sorry about.”

 

They order pizza, and Bruce has a beer while Tony knocks back his poison of choice for the evening—bourbon, the really good stuff.

 

“You know, I’m not sure even your enhanced liver can take the abuse you’re throwing at it,” Bruce says quietly.

 

Tony shoots him a sour look. “You’re not my keeper.”

 

“Apparently, I am,” Bruce counters. “And I don’t mind. You’ve done a lot for me, and—”

 

“Stop,” Tony says harshly. “I haven’t done jack shit.”

 

Bruce looks taken aback, and Tony wonders if Bruce is finally reaching the end of his patience. “Fine,” Bruce says slowly, his eyes narrowing. “I can’t force you to take care of yourself, Tony, but I can tell you when you’re being an asshole.”

 

“I told you, I’m not good company,” Tony snaps. “Maybe you’d better leave me alone for the time being.”

 

Bruce rises. “If that’s what you want. You know where to find me.”

 

Tony nearly calls him back, but he can’t bring himself to say the words; he needs Bruce too much for his own peace of mind.

 

Still, he spends the rest of the evening feeling guilty, and he can’t drink enough to forget, nor can he drink enough to shut his brain down that night.

 

Tony doesn’t sleep at all that night, and he doesn’t see Bruce the next morning. He lasts until just after noon, when he shows up at Bruce’s lab with take-out as a peace offering.

 

Bruce turns away from his computer, taking off his glasses and looking at the plastic bag Tony holds up.

 

“You were right,” Tony admits.

 

Bruce smiles. “About what?”

 

“I was an asshole,” Tony says.

 

“You were,” Bruce agrees. “Let’s not eat in here.”

 

They go back up to the Penthouse and share Pad Thai and Mee Krob in companionable silence, and Bruce acts as though nothing had happened.

 

“How are you feeling?” Bruce asks.

 

Tony shrugs. “About like you’d expect.”

 

Bruce hesitates, then asks, “Have you talked to Pepper at all?”

 

“We’ve exchanged a few emails, and I’ve talked to her personal assistant a couple of times,” Tony says. “She wanted radio silence.”

 

Bruce gives him a questioning look, “And you’re not looking in on her at all?”

 

Tony snorts; Bruce knows him too well. “I thought about it,” he admits. “But if I let something slip…”

 

He doesn’t say he might lose any chance at salvaging their friendship at least, but Bruce probably knows that.

 

“She would be even angrier than she is right now,” Bruce says. “And rightly so.”

 

Tony puts his chopsticks down, his appetite fleeing. “Can we talk about something else?”

 

“I sent that article in,” Bruce says. “But I haven’t heard anything yet.”

 

Tony is grateful that Bruce doesn’t seem to be holding a grudge, and they talk shop for another hour.

 

And when Tony goes back to his lab alone, he feels a little lighter, for no reason he can discern.

 

~~~~~

 

The thing is, Bruce doesn’t blame Tony for Extremis not working. He doesn’t even blame Tony for drinking too much, or for being an asshole.

 

Tony takes failure personally, and Bruce knows that he probably wasn’t the easiest person to live with after he’d been forced to run and leave Betty behind. The difference then was that Bruce had been avoiding people as much as possible.

 

After their argument, though, Bruce notices that Tony makes more of an effort. He’ll occasionally turn up in Bruce’s lab with food, and he appears to be drinking less.

 

Or maybe he’s just hiding it better now, but Bruce doesn’t think that’s the case.

 

“I need you to look at something,” Tony says one day, barging into Bruce’s lab.

 

Bruce finishes one of the equations he’d been working on, describing the effects of gamma radiation on exotic particles—part of a project for SHIELD—and only then does he turn to look at Tony. “I doubt that.”

 

“Now, why would you doubt me?” Tony asks.

 

“No, I doubt that you need me to look at anything,” Bruce counters. “I can barely keep up with you these days.”

 

Tony smiles at him. “On the contrary, Dr. Banner. You’re the _only_ one who can keep up with me.”

 

Bruce ducks his head. “I think you’re full of shit.”

 

“Probably,” Tony agrees. “But will you take a look at the new nanobots? I’ve made a few alterations that I think will increase long term stability.”

 

“You do know that’s not my field of expertise, right?” Bruce asks, but he’s already pulling up the file.

 

Tony leans in close to him. “There are a lot of areas that aren’t your field of expertise, and you do just fine.”

 

Bruce swallows hard, feeling the heat from Tony’s body, and feeling himself responding slightly. He doesn’t think he’s imagined the fact that Tony seems to have intensified the flirting between them.

 

Wanting to deflect attention from his response to Tony’s proximity, Bruce says, “You look tired.”

 

“Maybe a little,” Tony admits absently. “You try having a dozen things going on at once at any given point in time. I can’t seem to shut my brain off.”

 

Bruce nearly says that he can think of a way, but bites his tongue. Tony might be flirting more these days, but Bruce doesn’t want to read too much into it. “Are you sleeping?”

 

“A couple of hours at a time,” Tony replies. “Don’t worry so much.”

 

“I’ll worry if I feel like it,” Bruce says and bumps Tony’s shoulder with his own. “I’m allowed.”

 

Tony’s hand lands on Bruce’s lower back in a gesture that hints at intimacy. “Thanks. I have to get back to the other project. Talk to you later?”

 

“Dinner?” Bruce asks.

 

Tony smiles. “Only if you promise to cook.”

 

Bruce rolls his eyes. “You could cook.”

 

“Not if we want to actually _eat_ something,” Tony teases. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

 

Bruce watches him go with what’s probably a foolish smile on his face.

 

~~~~~

 

Tony sends off the latest set of upgrades for the arc reactor to the lead engineer on the project, and then pushes back from his desk, wishing he could turn his mind off for just a few minutes.

 

His rewired brain allows him to think about all the things he’d screwed up with Pepper, half a dozen projects, _and_ keep an eye on all the hotspots around the world. It’s fucking exhausting, is what it is.

 

He heads off to find Bruce, hoping for a distraction, and runs into Pepper in the hallway. “Oh, hey,” he says striving for normality. “I just sent the designs for the upgrades.”

 

Pepper nods and manages a smile. “Thank you.”

 

Tony takes a breath. “How, uh, how have you been?”

 

“Okay,” she says. “You?”

 

“I’ve been better,” he replies, the truth slipping out before he can help it. “Sorry. I shouldn’t—never mind. Forget it.”

 

Pepper’s mouth twists into a grimace. “No, I’m—I saw you went to Montana awhile ago. That’s not your usual sort of place.”

 

“I was working on a cure for Bruce,” Tony replies. “It was a precaution.”

 

“And?”

 

“No joy,” Tony says.

 

Pepper nods. “How is he?”

 

“He’s not talking about it,” Tony says. “But I think he’s taking it in stride.”

 

“I’ve seen his recent work,” Pepper replies. “He’s doing good things.”

 

Tony nods. “Like I said, he’s coping.”

 

Pepper stiffens. “Hi, Bruce.”

 

Tony turns to see Bruce frozen in the middle of the hallway, looking just a little panicked. “Um, hi. I should—you know.” He jerks a thumb over his shoulder. “Excuse me.”

 

“You don’t have to leave,” Pepper says. “In fact, I needed to talk to you.”

 

Bruce shifts uncomfortably. “Yeah, sure. We can go back to my lab.”

 

Pepper glances at Tony. “It was good to see you again, Tony.”

 

“We should get dinner sometime,” Tony replies and means it. “Catch up.”

 

“Maybe,” Pepper replies vaguely. “I’ll call you.”

 

Tony nods and heads back into his lab, resisting the urge to spy on Bruce and Pepper’s conversation over the security feeds. He knows Bruce would be pissed off if he did something like that, and he has no desire to drive a wedge between them.

 

He’s not about to lose Bruce the way he’d lost Pepper.

 

But he’s not above watching for Pepper’s departure so he can find Bruce as soon as she’s gone.

 

Bruce is still in his lab when Tony finds him, staring at his hands, apparently lost in thought.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hi,” Bruce says. “How much of that did you hear?”

 

Tony puts a hand over his chest. “How you wound me. I would never eavesdrop on a private conversation.”

 

“Yes, you would,” Bruce counters with a wry smile.

 

Tony shrugs. “Okay, yes, I would, but I didn’t this time. You must be a good influence on me.”

 

“She wanted to update my employment contract,” Bruce replies. “And she told me to look after you. I said that I would. It was a very civil conversation.”

 

“Civil, huh?”

 

“Very polite,” Bruce replies. “Have you eaten yet today?”

 

“I was actually waiting for you to remind me.”

 

“Hey, you okay?” Bruce asks. “I know—I have some idea what it’s like, you know.”

 

Tony shakes his head. “I fucked up, just like I knew I would, and Pepper left. It’s a miracle she stuck it out as long as she did, really. Look, let’s go out to eat. I haven’t been out of the Tower in ages. Come with me?”

 

Bruce smiles. “Yeah, sure, why not?”

 

They go to a little out of the way Indian place that Tony knows Bruce likes, and where it’s unlikely they’ll run into the press. “How are you doing?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce’s mouth tightens. “I’m not sure what’s worse,” he admits. “That it didn’t work, or that I thought it would.”

 

Tony knows better than to offer false hope or platitudes. “I’m sorry it didn’t.”

 

“You’re the one who likes the Other Guy,” Bruce says.

 

Tony grins. “I like _you_ , in any form, and the Other Guy likes me.”

 

“He tossed you around.”

 

“He saved my life,” Tony counters. “And I can take a few hits.”

 

Bruce nods. “That’s why I’m staying. I’m safer with you than I am with anybody else.”

 

“Always,” Tony promises. “Between the two of us, we might just save the world.”

 

~~~~~

 

Focusing on his work, and on Tony, gets Bruce through the first disappointing weeks after Extremis doesn’t take for him. Pepper’s visit takes him by surprise, but she had been perfectly polite, if not exactly warm.

 

“You could have sent someone else,” Bruce had said after she finished going over the contract renewal provisions.

 

Pepper had given him a level look. “I wanted to check in on Tony and you. How are you two getting along?”

 

“We’re managing,” Bruce had replied.

 

She’d nodded. “Take care of him, Bruce. He needs someone; I’m just sorry it can’t be me anymore.”

 

That comment had cut both ways, and Bruce is still puzzling over it. He knows Pepper thinks something is going on between them, and if he’s being honest with himself, he knows she’s not entirely wrong.

 

There’s _something_ , but none of it matters, because even if Tony’s safer with Bruce than anyone else would be, Bruce doesn’t get what he wants.

 

He _never_ gets what he wants, as the recent attempt to use Extremis amply demonstrated.

 

Still, he’s spending more time in Tony’s lab than he probably should under the circumstances, but he can’t help but take what he can get.

 

“So, the trick is to make sure it’s small, lightweight, and yet highly accurate,” Tony says, explaining his new plan to create a foolproof IED detection device. “And obviously, a longer range would be ideal.”

 

Bruce frowns. “Are you talking about something that’s going to disarm them, too?”

 

“That’s a little more difficult, given how many different types there are,” Tony admits. “Figuring out what kind it is, and how best to disable it, takes a level of intelligence that’s right up there with Jarvis.”

 

Bruce nods. “Which is out of the question.”

 

“Indubitably, Dr. Banner,” Jarvis says. “I have failsafe to prevent unauthorized access to my intelligence.”

 

Bruce smiles. “Good thing.”

 

“But a cheap means would be even better,” Tony says. “We can give one to every village that’s been mined and prevent thousands of casualties per year.”

 

“You were serious about saving the world, weren’t you?” Bruce asks.

 

Tony grins. “Hey, medical research, Intellicrops, water filtration, IED detectors. We’ll solve one problem at a time.”

 

“Why not two or three?” Bruce teases. “I think you’re underestimating us.”

 

“Never,” Tony replies. “In fact—”

 

Whatever he’s going to say is cut off by an explosion that makes the floor tremble, and it has to have been in one of the nearby labs. Bruce crouches down instinctively. “What was that?”

 

“Probably just one of the scientists on a lower level,” Tony assures him.

 

Bruce frowns. “You don’t know?”

 

Tony shakes his head. “There’s a signal jamming the lines. Jarvis?”

 

Jarvis doesn’t respond, and Bruce knows something has gone very wrong. “What happened to Jarvis?”

 

“I don’t know,” Tony replies. “Hang on, I’m trying to break the jammer.”

 

There’s another blast, but this one is closer, close enough to have the ceiling crumble a bit. Bruce’s heart skips a beat. “Tony, that was too close. I’m not going to be able to hold it together.”

 

“I can’t get the suit,” Tony says. “I don’t know what they have, but I’m not—”

 

The next blast is a direct hit, and the ceiling comes down on top of them. Something hits him in the back of the head, causing the world to gray out momentarily. Bruce waits for the Other Guy to rip free, to feel muscles and bone stretching, remaking him into a beast, and he wishes desperately to avoid it, because Tony is in here somewhere, and something is jamming him, and there’s no suit to protect him.

 

“Bruce! Bruce, talk to me!” Tony calls.

 

“Tony? Where are you?” Bruce shouts, pushing free of the debris. The lab is dark; whatever hit them has knocked out the emergency lights as well, which tells Bruce that the attack had been deliberate and targeted.

 

But there’s no Other Guy; Bruce has total control, even now, even after being attacked, even after the fear and the injury and the anger. He’d lost control after the attack on the helicarrier, but not now.

 

Not now. Because Extremis had _worked_ —even if not in the way they’d intended.

 

“I’m buried,” Tony says, “and something is still jamming me. I can’t get through. You have to get us out.”

 

“I can do that,” Bruce replies, a hint of wonder in his voice. “Just—stay where you are.”

 

“Not a problem,” Tony says.

 

Bruce is so used to staying in control, he hadn’t thought beyond the fact that he knew the Other Guy was still around. This is the first real test of his control he’d had since Extremis, and he’d kept it.

 

And because he’s kept it, he feels pretty good about letting go.

 

He calls up his anger, and hears his own roar in his ears. It’s different this time, though. He’s not exactly in control, per se, but it’s less like being on a really bad acid trip and more like being in the backseat with someone else driving. He feels less like an exposed nerve, and more—cushioned.

 

Bruce knows when the Other Guy finds Tony and pulls the bits of ceiling and wall off him, picking Tony up and setting him gently on his feet. Bruce sees when someone comes crashing into the room, and _then_ he really gets angry.

 

He doesn’t think much after that.

 

~~~~~

 

Whatever’s jamming Extremis is good. Tony had been so busy flirting with Bruce, he hadn’t noticed when he’d been cut off, at least not until the first explosion. After that, things had passed in a blur—trying to contact Jarvis, trying to reestablish his connection, the ceiling crashing down on him.

 

He’d been freaked out at first, because he’d expected to hear the Hulk’s roar, and there was only silence and darkness and the heavy debris that had trapped him.

 

It’s not that Tony couldn’t have shifted it—it’s that he couldn’t move _to_ shift it.

 

And then Bruce had called out to him in his normal voice, and the Other Guy had pulled Tony out of the wreckage of the lab, and then company had shown up.

 

Tony recognizes him immediately; it’s the same guy who had tried to take him out before he’d taken Extremis, and he’s somehow flying, which Tony finds very irritating.

 

“Well, isn’t this a turnaround,” he says. “I’d hoped for Tony Stark versus the Hulk. It seems I’m to be disappointed.”

 

“I’m so sorry to disappoint you,” Tony replies sarcastically. The Hulk grumbles next to him, and Tony holds out a hand to hold him back. “What makes you think you’re going to get to me this time?”

 

“I know what you took. I’m only sorry that Maya Hanson sent off Extremis before I could take it.” The man is also wearing a black mask and a black cape, which Tony finds incredibly ridiculous. “I thought the beast might soften you up before I finished the deed.”

 

“That beast happens to be my best friend,” Tony replies. “And he has better control than you know.”

 

The man laughs. “That _creature_? He has nothing on me! He will turn on you in a moment!”

 

“Hulk?” Tony says casually. “Are you going to hurt me?”

 

“No hurt Tony,” Hulk rumbles. “Smash bad man?”

 

“Go for it,” Tony says. “Smash to your heart’s content.”

 

Hulk explodes in a flurry of motion as though he’d been waiting for Tony’s word, and he seizes the wannabe supervillain and starts thrashing the hell out of him. In one sense, it’s anticlimactic, because there’s no big battle, no real fight, it’s just Hulk throwing the bad guy around with enthusiasm.

 

About halfway through the thrashing, the jamming signal goes down and the emergency lights flicker and turn on. Tony calls up the suit, and surveys the damage. The section of the lab he’d been in is filled with rubble, which the Hulk is adding to by flinging the bad guy around like a ragdoll.

 

“Hey, Big Guy,” he calls. “I think you can stop smashing now.”

 

Hulk growls, holding the guy by his ankles upside down.

 

Tony flips up his mask and grins at the sight. “Well, you could keep holding him like that, but we need to leave something for SHIELD to do.”

 

Hulk shakes the guy, but he doesn’t slam him around again. “Stupid man think Hulk hurt Tony.”

 

“Very stupid,” Tony agrees. “We’ll just wait for the cavalry, okay?”

 

Hulk drops the guy unceremoniously and then puts a large, green hand on his chest, pinning him down.

 

Tony reestablishes contact with Jarvis and makes sure that SHIELD is on the way. “Yes, Stark, we’re almost there. Just sit tight,” Coulson responds.

 

“There are other people in the building,” Tony replies. “Once you get here, I’m going to start the rescue efforts, just as soon as you take this idiot into custody.”

 

“Understood,” Coulson replies.

 

Tony turns to the Hulk. “Once they’re here, we’re going to need your help to pull people out of the wreckage. You think you’re up for it, Big Guy?”

 

“Hulk helps,” he says simply.

 

“We’re here, Stark,” Steve says over the coms.

 

“Be right out,” Tony replies and points at the window, glad that they’re only five floors up. “Think you can handle it, Hulk?”

 

Hulk grabs the bad guy around the waist and leaps out, and Tony follows him. He watches as Hulk drops the guy right in front of Coulson and bares his teeth in a grin.

 

“Thank you,” Coulson says politely. “Stark, do you have a way to locate survivors?”

 

“Already on it,” Tony replies. “Just follow me.”

 

With Extremis, and the resultant upgrades to Tony’s suit, he has no problem locating those in the building who are still alive. He’s right in the middle of the recovery efforts when Pepper calls. Tony picks up and mutes his com line to keep the conversation private. “What’s up?”

 

“I just heard,” Pepper replies. “How bad is it?”

 

“Three floors sustained severe damage, five moderate, and a bunch more had minor damage,” Tony informs her. “So far, there are seven dead and three times as many injured, but we’re working on locating the last couple.”

 

“And Bruce?” Pepper asks.

 

Tony smiles, remembering how good Bruce’s control had been. “Well, he’s big and green right now, but he’s been invaluable in the rescue efforts, and he smashed the bad guy.”

 

“Is the Tower livable? If not, I can make other arrangements,” Pepper offers.

 

“I think so, but I’ll let you know,” Tony replies. “Thanks for checking on me.”

 

Pepper sighs. “I still care, Tony. I want an update.”

 

“You’ll get it,” Tony promises, and then goes back to work.

 

A couple of hours later, they finally recover the last body, and Tony flips up the faceplate as he lands in front of Coulson. “How are we doing?”

 

“You tell me,” Coulson replies. “You’re the one who can see through walls.”

 

“We’ve got the last of the bodies, alive and dead,” Tony says. “What about our bad guy du jour?”

 

“He’s on ice,” Coulson says. “Well, in traction. The Hulk did quite a number on him.”

 

“He did try to kill me.” Tony grins. “Hulk is fond of me.”

 

The ground shakes as Hulk jumps down next to them. “More people?”

 

“No, no more,” Tony says. “You can let Bruce come back now.”

 

Hulk grunts, and then he sinks to his knees as he shrinks, his skin changing from bright green to normal flesh tones. Bruce braces himself against the ground with one hand, and Coulson motions to one of the nearby agents, who throws an emergency blanket over Bruce’s half-naked form.

 

“Bruce?” Tony calls. “How you doin’?”

 

Bruce stands, keeping the blanket draped around his shoulders. “I’m fine,” he replies. “Did we get everybody out?”

 

Coulson frowns. “We did.”

 

Bruce wears a slightly self-deprecating smile. “Then do you think I could get something to wear, and maybe something to eat? I’m starving.”

 

“Your wish is my command,” Tony says. “Be right back.”

 

It’s the work of a couple of minutes to fly up to the Penthouse, grab a set of clothes and a pair of shoes for Bruce, and then fly back down. Bruce is still talking to Coulson, clutching the blanket with one hand and gesturing with the other.

 

Tony arrives just in time to overhear Bruce say, “I’m not sure what would do it at this point, but having something explode right next to me didn’t do it.”

 

“You were very helpful today, Dr. Banner,” Coulson replies. “I’m happy for you.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “I’m just glad I _could_ help.”

 

“Hey,” Tony says. “I got your clothes. The food is going to have to wait until I can get out of this suit.”

 

Coulson smiles. “I’ll let you two get to it, then. We’ll debrief tomorrow, 0800, SHIELD’s New York office.”

 

Tony snorts. “Please. We’ve had a full day. Don’t expect us until noon.”

 

When Coulson glances at Bruce, he shrugs. “I usually sleep a lot after,” Bruce offers.

 

Coulson shakes his head. “No later than noon.”

           

Steve jogs up to them. “Great work today, Bruce.”

 

“You too,” Bruce replies. “Thanks for coming.”

 

“Come on,” Tony says. “We need to get into something more comfortable, and you need food. Pizza okay? I know a place that’ll deliver.”

 

Bruce drops the blanket and pulls on the t-shirt Tony brought, and then shoves his feet into the shoes. “I figured we’d have to go out.”

 

“Are you kidding?” Tony asks. “I thought you’d want to stay in, and I can make that happen.”

 

Bruce heaves a sigh of relief. “Then yeah, that sounds great. I’ll meet you up there.”

 

Tony can fly up, but he knows Bruce has to take the stairs, and he’s out of his suit by the time Bruce makes it to the Penthouse, which is mostly undamaged.

 

“Please tell me I’m not going to have to do that again,” Bruce asks.

 

“What’s the point in being a billionaire if you can’t offer really big tips to people who climb the stairs?” Tony asks. “Don’t worry about it. Get dressed.”

 

Bruce drops his tattered trousers right there and pulls on the new pair Tony had brought him, giving Tony a really nice view of his ass.

 

“You go commando?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce grins slyly. “Sometimes. Underwear and the other guy don’t exactly go hand in hand. You’re calling for food, right? Because I’m starving.”

 

Tony grins. “Already done.” He taps his head. “I don’t have to pick up a phone to get something done, remember?”

 

Bruce collapses on the couch and grins at Tony. “You did it.”

 

Tony frowns. “I did what?”

 

“I have control, Tony,” Bruce replies. “A bomb went off underneath me, and I had total control the whole time. The Other Guy—it was _a rush_. God, it was great!”

 

Tony blinks. “Better?”

 

“It was incredible,” Bruce replies enthusiastically. “It wasn’t—it was different. It felt—right.”

 

Tony blinks. “Yeah?”

 

“Yes!” Bruce replies, laughing. “I haven’t felt that good in—in years. Not since the accident.”

 

Tony feels a sense of relief that he can’t quiet quantify. “Good. That’s good.”

 

“Really good,” Bruce replies, and the expression on his face is something Tony can’t quite place—mischievous, maybe, and promising, but Tony has no idea what that means.

 

Okay, so he knows what he hopes it means, especially given the day’s events, but he’s not sure he can hope for it.

 

Tony doesn’t think he’s ever seen Bruce this cheerful, talking animatedly as he wolfs down half a pizza.

 

“Sorry, I was hungry,” Bruce explains a little sheepishly as he wipes his mouth with a napkin.

 

“Apparently,” Tony replies. “If you’re still hungry, there’s one slice left.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “No, I’m good.” He stops, hesitating. “But there’s something I’ve been wanting to try.”

 

“Anything you want,” Tony promises expansively. “You’re the man of the hour.”

 

Bruce smirks. “Anything, huh?”

 

Tony watches as Bruce scoots closer to him on the couch, his head tilting, a hand coming up to cup Tony’s cheek, giving Tony plenty of time to pull back. Tony meets him halfway, tangling one hand in Bruce’s curls and pressing his lips to Bruce’s.

 

Bruce hums approval against Tony’s mouth, and his tongue traces Tony’s bottom lip. Bruce surges forward, his other hand grasping a fistful of Tony’s shirt.

 

For a brief moment, Tony lets himself forget everything other than Bruce and his mouth, and the warmth of his body.

 

Bruce shoves his hands under Tony’s shirt, and Tony breaks off the kiss long enough to allow Bruce to pull his t-shirt off. Bruce traces the skin around the arc reactor, and Tony draws in a shaky breath. “I’m feeling a little underdressed,” he says, and returns the favor.

 

“I feel like I should warn you that it’s been a really long time.” Bruce’s voice is a little hoarse. “I doubt I’ll last long.”

 

“I don’t care,” Tony assures him. “We can do slow some other time.”

 

They somehow manage to get undressed without moving off the couch, and Tony stretches out, pulling Bruce to lie on top of him. Tony locks out the elevator with a thought and shifts so that their hips slot together, giving both of them the friction they need.

 

Bruce presses his mouth to the side of Tony’s neck, gasping out, “God, yes.”

 

“You can call me Tony,” he quips.

 

Bruce makes a sound that’s somewhere between raw need and amusement and presses his lips to Tony’s shoulder, apparently beyond words.

 

Tony grips Bruce’s ass, thrusting up, setting a rhythm that has Bruce panting. “Not gonna last,” Bruce says.

 

“Come on,” Tony replies. “You don’t have to. Let go.”

 

Bruce comes with a strangled cry, and Tony thrusts his hips a few more times until his own orgasm overtakes him.

 

He lies there, breathing deeply, Bruce’s warm, pliant body draped over him, and says, “Okay?”

 

“You could say that,” Bruce agrees quietly. “That was—that was good. Thanks.”

 

Tony runs his hand through Bruce’s hair. “It was my pleasure.” He hesitates. “We should do it again sometime.”

 

Bruce chuckles. “I’m going to need a minute.” He lifts his head and kisses Tony again, long and deep, his thumb tracing Tony’s jawline. “Maybe two.”

 

“I can do that,” Tony agrees. “But maybe a shower first.”

 

Bruce smiles. “And then I think we’ll need a bed.”

 

Tony kisses him again, just because he can, and because he wants to hold onto Bruce for as long as possible.

 

And with Bruce holding on just as tightly, Tony thinks they might just be okay.


End file.
